Historias desde el 221-B
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Mini capítulos sobre la relación entre Sherlock y John que me voy a autoregalar para mi cumpleaños.
1. KhanLock

**22 días para mi cumpleaños**

**Día 1: KhanLock**

Sherlock había resuelto su caso número 34 en lo que iba del año y se había declarado hastiado hasta la médula. Simplemente dio media vuelta y dejo colgados con su conversación a Greg y a John.

-¿Sería muy extraño pedirte que me acompañaras a cierto lugar? –preguntó Greg después de un silencio cargado de cierta incomodidad. John tenía ganas de seguir a Sherlock pero al mismo tiempo no le apetecía irse a encerrar al departamento siendo tan temprano. De ser posible le hubiera gustado ir a tomar una cerveza o dos con una buena compañía. Tal vez eso era lo que Greg insinuaba.

-Claro –dijo sin pensarlo mucho, cosa que hubiera sido mejor que hiciera porque cuando se encontró dentro de una sala de cine, no creía que fuera una buena idea. Se iba a dormir, era más que seguro, además, Greg había escogido una película de la que no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

-¿De verdad jamás viste la serie? –preguntó algo incrédulo Greg mientras comenzaba a atacar la palomitas, tenían un bote enorme el cual John sentía que era una exageración, pero Greg parecía querer terminarlas antes de que siquiera empezara la película.

-No, jamás, no me caería mal una explicación rápida –dijo como en broma John pero Greg se lo tomó muy en serio. Comenzó a relatar con sumo detalle como la nave espacial Enterprise exploraba el universo en busca de nueva formas de vida en una misión de explorar extraños nuevos mundos.

-Spock me suena muy familiar –bromeó John.

-Muy Sherlock –dijo casi con una carcajada Greg.

La película empezó un poco después de que le explicara las relaciones entre los personajes y su importancia. Greg estaba muy emocionado porqué el villano sería algo muy espectacular. La verdad es que a John no le pareció nada emocionante durante el principio, hasta que como tal, el villano que tanto quería ver Greg, apareció.

A John casi se le cae la mandíbula de la sorpresa, era tal vez su imaginación, pero el actor era sumamente similar a Sherlock. Quiso corroborar su sensación y preguntarle a Greg, sin embargo, estaba tan concentrado en lo que sucedía en la pantalla que parecía que ni respiraba. Después de eso, John siguió toda la acción, absorbiendo todos los detalles del personaje y del actor, quedaron grabados como con fuego en su mente.

-¿Te gustó John? –preguntó Greg al final de la película.

-Por supuesto, es muy buena –dijo. Se despidieron después de eso y cada quien enfiló hacía su casa.

Era bastante noche cuando por fin entró al departamento de la calle Baker. Sherlock no estaba en ningún lugar por lo cual tuvo que suponer que se encontraba en su cuarto, escuchó un poco de ruido dentro, por lo cual no se preocupó. No tenía muchas ganas de una conversación, estaba cansado y algo adolorido por haber tenido que pasar más de dos horas en la sala de cine. Se acostó no mucho después de llegar, sólo tomó un té y enfiló a su cama. El sueño llegó sin gran problema.

_-No soy como ustedes, genéticamente perfecto, capaz de maravillas con su mente y físicamente capaces de cualquier proeza._

_Su voz había sonado triste, demasiado triste. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, era dolor verdadero, como el que se suponía no tenía razón para sentir. Tenía razón, la mente de todos y cada uno de los 84 sobrevivientes de las guerras eugénicas era superior, capaz de construir un mundo perfecto. Pero no había sido posible, habían acabado enfrentándose entre ellos, destruyendo todo lo bueno que había existido. Pero ellos escaparían, tendrían una oportunidad, no sería ni aquí ni ahora, pero la tendrían _

_Y sin embargo, parecía atado a aquel lugar, por una afección incomprensible que había desarrollado unos años atrás y que ahora parecía conspirar en su contra. No podía quedarse en la Tierra, eso era más que seguro, si lo hacía, estaba condenado. Pero, ¿podría llevarlo a él, que no era nadie especial, a un viaje que los alejaría lo que podría ser cientos de años de su realidad?_

_Khan Noonien Singh, dictador de toda la región de Asia oriental, había conocido al médico genetista John H. Watson 10 años antes de la fecha actual. Había entrado a trabajar a la división eugénica y había estado desarrollando nuevos procedimientos de duplicación de ADN. Había pedido un permiso especial para trabajar con la sangre de Khan, pero se le había negado en varias ocasiones. Al final había despertado la curiosidad del dictador y aceptó conocerlo._

_Aquello fue lo que se definía como amor a primera vista, aunque Khan no lo reconoció así porque no estaba diseñado para eso, amar era algo que no satisfacía ninguna de sus necesidades de control y dominio del mundo. Pero aceptaba que la presencia y compañía del Doctor Watson le causaba cierto placer._

_Por el lado de John todo fue muy claro desde un principio. Se sentía intimidado e impresionado. Khan era un diseño perfecto, creado a partir de los genes más propicios y de su expresión más perfecta. Había sido asignado a una región del mundo y gracias a ello había sido nombrado. Eso era simple de entender aunque a veces había mentes más sencillas que no entendían el porqué de la apariencia física de su líder. _

_Alto, de tez blanca, cabello negro, cuerpo delgado pero con músculos firmes. Aquella persona que lo había diseñado había dado dos toques que lo habían encumbrado como una verdadera obra de arte. La voz era una de ellas, de un tono profundo y exquisito que era imposible de obviar. Y segundo, el color de ojos, que bien podría considerarse un error genético, era en si, una belleza única que no era fácil de repetir. Los toques dorados de sus ojos lo consumían, lo hacían soñar despierto, a veces se encontraba mirándolo con éxtasis nada disimulado._

_Y fue así, que tratando de mejorar sus genes, que ambos pasaron más tiempo del que pensarían necesario, juntos. Y fue así que John estuvo con él los meses de la revolución, de la guerra como tal, viéndolo arriesgarse, luchar y defenderse como ninguno. Hasta que no quedaron más que un puñado, aplastados por las masas de seres humanos "normales". Khan desesperó, porque en el fondo el nombre de dictador no le quedaba a él, su dominio había sido justo aunque con mano firme. John pensaba de corazón que los que se levantaron en su contra habían cometido un error._

_John lo siguió, hasta el último momento, antes de subir a la nave que los alejaría de su hogar y del resto de la humanidad. La Botany Bay estaba lista pero John no estaba seguro de que él tuviera algún futuro en ella._

_-John –dijo la voz por primera vez frágil de Khan y estiró su mano esperando que la tomara y abordara y que lo acompañara al cualquiera que fuera el destino que los esperara._

_No tuvo opción, John jamás podría negarse a nada que le pidiera él._

_Cuando el Almirante Alexander Marcus le comunicó que en caso de negarse a ayudarlo en sus propósitos bélicos con la Flota Estelar, estaba preparado para darles muerte a todos y cada uno de sus tripulantes; Khan supo que lo tenía en sus manos. No había sido su intención, causar daño y dolor, pero tenía una razón demasiado fuerte para no permitir que nada ni nadie los dañara._

_Habían sobrevivido 84 hombres y mujeres genéticamente superiores además de él. Pero había alguien más, alguien que no era especial sino totalmente común, alguien que no le hablaba como si fuera un ser diferente, que lo trataba afectuosamente y que se alegraba con su presencia en vez de intimidarse. Pensó que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo, que podrían dejar que la relación que habían comenzado en la Tierra evolucionara. _

_John._

_Y si para lograr que él sobreviviera tenía que desatar un infierno que arrasara a la Flota Estelar, estaba preparado para hacerlo._

Cuando John despertó del sueño supo que jamás debió entrar a ver esa película con Greg.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Estas son historias que me estoy auto regalando para mi cumpleaños.**_

_**Como un intento de un KhanLock de Star Trek Into Darkness.**_

_**Si gustan comentar, yo feliz.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook**_


	2. VampireLock

**22 días para mi cumpleaños**

**Día 2: VampireLock .. o más bien, VampireJohn.**

La eternidad. Horrible e indeseable perpetuidad donde la esencia de la realidad jamás cambia, sólo los actores. Sin embargo, ese actor en particular, había captado su atención desde siempre. Había estado ahí, disponible, solo, nadie parecía extrañar sus largas ausencias. Era joven, excesivamente, un niño pequeño que caminaba en la niebla como si conociera el terreno palmo por palmo. Jamás dudaba, jamás parecía sentir miedo.

Lo había conocido por casualidad, aunque él diría que eso no existe. Había sido una temporada oscura, fría, el invierno parecía durar más de lo usual. Y ahí estaba, el pequeño, de dos años a lo sumo, sentado en la nieve, mirando todo como si no se ajustara a lo que él pensaba que la realidad debía ser. No lloró, ni siquiera cuando lo vio acercarse, envuelto en su abrigo blanco, la capucha puesta, como una figura fantasmagórica salida de un relato extraño.

Su madre estaba muerta a su lado, una herida en el abdomen la había hecho sangrar. La mancha roja en la sangre, terriblemente atrayente. Pero no tenía sed, se sentía tranquilo y la visión del niño de grandes ojos que no le tenía ni el mínimo miedo lo había intrigado por completo.

Se quedó a su lado, no podía ofrecerle calor, sólo refugio en contra del viento y la nevada que se avecinaba. El niño de grandes ojos tenía una mirada atrapante, su color parecía haberlo embrujado, en todo el tiempo que llevaba caminando sobre la tierra no recordaba a nadie que mirara de esa manera. Parecía estar absorbiéndolo, aprendiendo todo de él, todo aquello que no se podía preguntar y que jamás se respondía.

El pequeño se había prendido de él, sus manos en su abrigo lo jalaban hacia abajo, quería que lo abrazara. Se quedo dormido de esa manera, con la manita en su rostro, acariciando su mejilla. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, tenía demasiado tiempo desde que alguien había confiando de esa manera en él. Los podía engañar, hacerles creer que era alguien seguro, al final todos lo veían con terror. Excepto este pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos.

Lo habían encontrado por la mañana, helado hasta los huesos pero vivo. Una sola gota de su sangre había bastado para evitar que la noche cobrara su vida. La puso en su lengua y él pareció disfrutarlo, el sabor no podía ser algo agradable pero no mostró signos de incomodidad. Después de aquello había reído, de una manera adorable y lo había abrazado con fuerza.

Dejarlo no fue fácil, unas cuantas horas y le habría gustado reclamarlo como suyo. Podría hacerlo, cuidarlo hasta que fuera un adulto y pudiera sobrevivir en el mundo. Alejarse después para que viviera una vida plena. Se le hacía tan precioso, tan lleno de vida, tan imposible. Pero llegaron las voces, los pasos en la nieve, dificultosos, los gritos desesperados. Y ahí estaba su familia, un hermano mayor y un padre, que lloraron a la madre hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

El niño pequeño tenía la vista fija en un punto vacío en la nieve, había llorado como nunca cuando comenzaron a alejarlo de ese lugar.

-Sherlock, tranquilo, vamos a casa –había dicho el hermano que luchaba por consolarlo.

Había absorbido su nombre con avidez, una palabrita que podía significar el mundo entero. Una parte salvaje de él, si la hubiera dejado libre en ese instante, habría destruido a todos los que osaban separarlos. Pero esa parte humana, que no acababa por dejar morir, se lo había impedido. Era él tan pequeño y tan frágil, necesita a su familia, el amor que ella podía darle.

Los años pasaron y siempre regresaba. No podía evitarlo. Había encontrado la mansión familiar con el simple hecho de seguir su presencia. Era como un faro para él, luz brillante en su oscuridad a la que estaba compelido a acercarse, aunque al principio trató de negarse. La fuerza de aquella atracción probó ser mucho más fuerte que su propia voluntad y terminó observándolo, de tiempo en tiempo.

-¡Sherlock! –su hermano lo buscaba en la niebla, tenía miedo, su mansión estaba peligrosamente cerca de un acantilado. Tenían prohibido salir con esas condiciones de clima, no se veía más que unos metros adelante y cualquier podría dar un paso en falso. Pero no él. Aprendió el camino siendo muy pequeño, lo seguía de cerca, riendo tras sus pasos, podría haberlo hecho con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Sherlock! –la voz de su hermano se escuchaba lejana, parecía que había caminado para el lado contrario. El niño tomaba su mano y se sentaba a la orilla para escucharlo hablar. Le contaba sobre las cosas que había en países lejanos, sobre como se podía saber todo la gente con solo mirarla y que encontrar aquello que significara más para las personas podría ser útil en la mayoría de las situaciones.

El niño se reía, aquello parecía natural para él, sabía observar mejor que nadie más y le importaba muy poco las consecuencias de decir aquello que observaba.

-Estás muerto –fue una de las primeras cosas que le dijo.

-¿Y eso no te asusta? –le preguntó mientras el niño rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y ocultaba su cara en su cuello.

-Claro que no, yo te quiero. –respondió el niño tan cálidamente, nadie le había dicho aquello de esa manera, sincera, sin esperar nada más que su presencia en su vida.

Y lo llevaba de regreso a la mansión antes de que encontraran su lugar secreto, aparecía en su cama, dormido, para frustración de su hermano. No entendían, nadie sabía ni nadie debía saber.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el tiempo siguió su curso, el niño no lo era más, era un joven adulto que parecía odiar a todos los demás y que sólo se sentía tranquilo a su lado. Nunca se iba, la mansión Baker se había convertido en su residencia permanente y tenía la ventaja de que al ser el hijo menor, nadie esperaba que tuviera una profesión o que estudiara algo. Vivía de la buena voluntad de su hermano mayor que no le negaba nada.

No quedaba nadie como servidumbre, no toleraba a nadie, tan sólo el ama de llaves, el paciente jardinero y el que había sido jefe de mayordomos. Ellos parecían inmunes a la cantidad de insultos que recibían prácticamente todos los días y no tenían misterios o vida privada por lo que temieran verse expuestos.

Aunque si callaban algo, un gran secreto que nadie osaba mencionar. La presencia de él, la manera en que llegaba en cuanto el sol desaparecía, casi todas las noches. Cómo el joven amo lo invitaba a pasar, cómo le rogaba que no se fuera, justo antes del amanecer.

Y los días que no llegaba, la desesperación que inundaba la mansión, la certeza de que nada era seguro, de que un día podía no regresar, por alguna razón.

-Sherlock –dijo su voz susurrando a su oído. Había pasado una semana fuera, apagando la sed lo más que pudiera, para evitar mirarlo con hambre, con deseo, para evitar la frustración.- Despierta amor.

Y entonces el joven hombre olvidaba todo y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y lo besaba como no hubiera nada más que pudiera hacer, como si aquello significara vivir o morir.

Cuando el ama de llaves comenzó a toser sangre sabía que habría problemas, lo había visto antes, eso la consumiría. Y tuvo miedo, terror, quiso llevarse a Sherlock lo más lejos que pudiera y quiso pensar que era su imaginación simplemente porque cada vez que lo veía estaba más delgado, sus ojos brillaban menos y le costaba encontrar los reflejos dorados que tanto amaba.

Una noche llegó y nadie estaba para recibirlo. Corrió a la habitación de Sherlock y lo encontró sumido en la fiebre más intensa, lo estaba matando. Sus labios tenían sangre seca, no había comido en días, nadie lo había ayudado, estaba solo.

No tuvo opción, era lo que se repetía día tras día, año tras año. No podía dejarlo morir, tan sólo tenía 25 años. Igual que aquella noche en la nieve, no había manera que pudiera abandonarlo. Clavó sus colmillos en su cuello, sus ojos azules se volvieron negros por la excitación, drenó por completo la sangre de su cuerpo y lo dejó en la orilla de la vida, técnicamente muerto. Y cómo aquella vez, cuando una sola gota lo mantuvo vivo, intercambió su sangre y le dio la suya.

Lo hizo beber de un corte profundo en su muñeca derecha, la sangre de diez víctimas que había tenido esa noche se derramaba por su cuello y bañaba su piel. Y había muerto y regresado con nueva luz en los ojos, con su belleza intacta, con una nueva oportunidad frente a él y la posibilidad de que…

-¡John! –dijo cuando enfocó su vista en él. Se lanzó en un movimiento rápido y antes de poder reaccionar, lo tenía sobre de él, su boca recorriendo su cuello, sus manos luchando por abrir su chaqueta y su chaleco.

-Sherlock –jadeó sin poderse controlar.

-¿Jamás volverás a dejarme? –le preguntó con esa voz frágil que usaba sólo para él.

-Jamás.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. De verdad, estos pequeños relatos serán diferentes cada día.**_

_**Para mañana, GreaseLock para Kimberly Caro que me lo pidió desde el foro de Slash Sherlock y más!**_

_**Creo que me funcionó el KhanLock no? Lo lograría hacer un fic largo? Y este?**_

_**Gracias Runa, mashimaro, Elennhit y Merenwen, según yo traté de ser medio neutra con el asunto de Khan, mencionando a los 84 sobrevivientes además de él (en lugar de los 72 que mencionan en Into Darkness), las guerras eugénicas y el hecho de que se supone que él era un buen dictador (o algo así jajaja). Que bueno que les gustó, gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	3. GreaseLock

**22 días para mi cumpleaños**

**Día 3: GreaseLock**

-Es una estupidez, déjame –dijo el chico el chico de perfecto cabello rubio, peinado hacia el lado izquierdo. Acomodó sus lentes de armazón negro y arregló el estado de sus ropas, quitando las arrugas de su chaleco y abotonando de nuevo la camisa blanca.

-No quiero –dijo el chico de cabello rizado mientras volvía a atrapar su la boca del chico rubio y mordía su labio provocando que dejara escapar un gemido apasionado.

-Lo haces porque soy lo único disponible –dijo el chico rubio.

-Como sea –fue la respuesta que obtuvo mientras las manos del chico del cabello rizado lo agarraban con fuerza y lo obligaban a acostarse sobre la banca donde estaban sentados. Lo besaba con excesiva pasión, como nadie nunca lo había hecho, todas sus experiencias previas se limitaban a besos castos con dos chicas risueñas que habían corrido avergonzadas el instante posterior al contacto.

-No hagas eso –dijo el chico rubio aunque su voz se escuchó temblorosa y no hizo el menor intento de detener al chico de cabello rizado que besaba y mordía su cuello, provocando en él estremecimientos intensos que lo sacudían de pies a cabeza.

-Te gusto –le dijo el chico de cabello rizado y el chico de cabello rubio sólo pudo gemir y arquear sus espalda buscando aumentar el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Sintió sus dedos fríos en su cintura, donde había levantado su camisa para tener acceso a su piel, sus pulgares dibujando círculos, despacio, provocando que la respiración del rubio se acelerara.

-¡Sherlock! ¡John!

Los gritos de sus madres los dejaron congelados en el lugar, sólo tenían que caminar unos metros para encontrarlos en la oscuridad del patio trasero. Habían estado solos pero al parecer los momentos de privacidad habían terminado y sus familias estaban de nuevo en la casa.

-¡Mierda! –dijo Sherlock y se levantó de un salto. John hizo lo propio, arreglando de nuevo su ropa. A toda prisa se dirigieron a la casa, entraron justo a tiempo, antes de que los vieran juntos, se suponía que no se hablaban.

John Watson sabía quién era Sherlock Holmes, no era como si tratara de ocultarlo de nadie. Sencillamente no le importaba, si sus padres lo miraban con reprobación porque fumaba, vestía con pantalones ajustados y usaba chaqueta de cuero. Pero sus personalidades eran tan diferentes que cada verano se ignoraban, desde niños.

John lloraba cada vez que Sherlock decía una cosa cruel de él. Sherlock no sabía otra forma de interactuar, no entendía porqué insistía en decirle lo peor. Así fue hasta que este año lo primero que hizo al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto fue saltar sobre él. John se sorprendió, se vio atrapado entre su cama y el cuerpo de Sherlock, una situación en la que nunca se imaginó.

-¿Por qué? –dijo John entre jadeos. Esa vez sólo lo había besado, saboreando la inocencia de esa boca que sólo hablaba con educación y propiedad.

-Porqué no –le había respondido y se habían olvidado de seguir intercambiando preguntas y respuestas sin sentido.

El verano fue un conjunto de días que empezaban con Sherlock y terminaban con Sherlock, no podía ser mejor. Aunque John sabía de igual forma que cuando estuvieran de vuelta en la escuela las cosas retomarían su curso.

John no era la clase de persona que se relacionara con Sherlock. John tenía excelentes calificaciones, jamás llegaba tarde, caminaba a la escuela y disfrutaba de tomar malteadas y escuchar música en el gramófono de su padre por las tardes mientras hacía la tarea.

John tenía una novia, Mary, a la cual veía en la escuela, donde cargaba sus libros y acompañaba hasta sus clases. Jamás la tomaba de la mano, jamás la había besado más que en la mejilla. Sus experiencias con besos habían sido previas a Mary, se suponía que con ella todo debía ser perfecto, se suponía que podría casarse con ella algún día.

John jamás le llevaba la contra a nadie, aceptaba lo que los demás decían, sus padres y maestros estaban de acuerdo de que era un excelente muchacho, con un gran futuro. Prometía, como médico, como esposo, como hombre de bien.

Y sin embargo, lo único que él quería era lo único que siempre le estaría negado, lo que miraba de lejos y anhelaba sin que nadie más supiera. La persona que lo consideraba despreciable, que se lo había hecho saber toda la vida, quien siempre lo había hecho llorar para después ignorarlo.

Sherlock, quien había estelarizado todos sus sueños húmedos desde los doce años, quien le aceleraba el corazón desde que lo veía entrar a la casa que cada verano compartían. Para su horror habían terminado en la misma preparatoria, a los quince años tenía la poca fortuna de poderlo ver todos los días.

No era agradable con nadie y sin embargo, lo seguían y adoraban. Todos vestían igual, los pantalones entallados, las camisetas blancas, las chaquetas de cuero. Manejaban los mejores autos, los corrían a velocidades estúpidas, fumaban cigarro tras cigarro, besaban a las chicas más hermosas.

Y Sherlock decía las cosas más horrorosas y todos odiaban cuando abría la boca y esparcía las verdades que pugnaban por ocultar y sin embargo lo respetaban porque podía partirles la cara de un solo puñetazo. Los maestros callaban a pesar de que les faltara el respeto, todos ellos sentados juntos con su actitud rebelde eran difíciles de enfrentar.

John tenía que correr al baño después de compartir una clase con él. No podía confesarlo, nadie podía darse cuenta, el verlo hablar lo excitaba, como movía su boca, sus manos y como jamás le dedicaba una sola mirada. John no existía para él y sin embargo le provocaba lo que Mary jamás lograba. En el baño se libera, no le costaba demasiado, su mente llena de imágenes suyas acompañadas por el sonido de su voz.

Y la estúpida chaqueta de cuero que se ponía sobre su torso con toda la sensualidad del mundo, con movimientos lentos, estudiados. John a veces se preguntaba, ¿a quién estaba provocando? De repente se daba cuenta de que estaban solos en el salón, todos habían salido y él no se percató de cuándo sucedió.

Irene era la novia de Sherlock. Aunque solía pasar más tiempo con Victor que con ella. Siempre hablando de lo mismo, siempre en sintonía. Cuando escaparan del pueblo perdido, cuando sus vidas empezaran, cuando dejaran atrás todo lo detestable y la gente idiota del lugar. John sentía que su mundo se terminaría si no podía volverlo a ver. Si no había veranos que compartir, si no había días de escuela para observarlo, para absorberlo, para disfrutar ser ignorado.

John tenía miedo. Cuando Mary le pidió que la llevara a ver la carreras, fue algo que no esperaba de ella. La chica perfecta, sublime, que esperaba terminar la escuela y casarse. Una familia antes de los veinte años, de preferencia con un prominente doctor o en este caso, estudiante de medicina.

Y ahí estaban, viendo como los autos aceleraban y competían entre sí. Hasta que a alguien se le ocurría sugerir que jugaran a ver quien se acobardaba primero. Entonces Sherlock se levantó y se subió a su coche, el corazón de John latía con fuerza. Aquello era una tontería, era obvio que alguno se tenía que acobardar, debía hacerlo.

Sin embargo el otro conductor era Jim. El escalofrío que recorrió a John al verlo no tenía nada de bueno. La única persona que realmente terminaría un día en la cárcel, según la opinión de John, era Jim. Y por supuesto que ninguno de los dos se acobardó. Ninguno salió demasiado herido, pero la sangre en la cabeza de Sherlock había causado conmoción.

John había corrido antes siquiera de pensarlo, se metió al coche y levantó a Sherlock, cuya cabeza estaba estrellada sobre el volante. La sangre le corría por el rostro pero John podía asegurar que no era algo que pusiera en riesgo su vida. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada azul de John y sonrió.

Unas semanas después era verano y Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar más tiempo. Suficiente tenía con lo que había desperdiciado pensando que John jamás querría tener nada que ver con él. Pero ese día, no era el golpe en su cabeza lo que le había hecho alucinar, sabía que la emoción desolada de los ojos de John existía, que había estado preocupado por verlo sangrar.

John lo quería, no tenía duda, no se equivocaba y por eso lo había acorralado en su cuarto de la casa de verano que sus familias rentaban cada año. Ese lugar donde año tras año lo miraba crecer y adquirir las características que serían las únicas que podía considerar como bellas.

Irene y Victor, sus parejas, nadie tenían que ver con John. Aquello era apariencia, aquello era lujuria. Le gustaba recorrer el cuerpo de Irene y le gustaba ser penetrado por Victor. Eso le permitía no sentirse frustrado, eso le permitía no saltar sobre John cada que lo veía en el pasillo de la escuela, enfundado en sus chalecos de color oscuro, con sus camisas planchadas a la perfección, con sus pantalones holgados y sus zapatos boleados.

John, su perfecto John.

El verano había terminado y de nuevo serían dos extraños en la escuela. Dos personas que jamás podrían estar juntas porque uno tenía un futuro y el otro sólo iría a tirar su vida en el accidente más próximo.

Y sin embargo, esa vez, al verlo caminar frente de él, cargando sus libros, algo era diferente. Mary lo esperaba junto a su casillero, una gran sonrisa en su rostro, seguramente preguntándose porque él no había intentado comunicarse con ella durante meses.

Sherlock sentía coraje, sentía frustración que no lograría calmar simplemente besando a Irene o dejando que Victor le metiera los dedos. No, esta vez ya no era una fantasía, esta vez lo había tenido debajo de él, gimiendo, vestido sólo con la chaqueta de cuero, su cuerpo por completo sudado, las piernas abiertas para él mientras era penetrado sin prisa, dejando que cada embestida fuera disfrutada a cabalidad.

John ya no era ese niño inocente que lo miraba con esperanza mientras fingía ignorarlo, que se excitaba con el sonido de su voz, que corría al baño a masturbarse mientras la recordaba. John ahora era suyo y Sherlock estaba seguro de que iba a odiar el segundo en que sus labios besaran la mejilla de Mary.

Pero al verlo acercarse, supo que lo que esperaba de John era precisamente lo que no iba a suceder. Esperaba normalidad, esperaba que se comportara como los demás querían que lo hiciera, que siguiera con el juego de ser un hijo perfecto. Así que cuando John aventó los libros dramáticamente y quitó de su camino a Irene y a Victor, cuando sus manos tomaron su chaqueta de cuero y lo jaló para ponerlo a su altura, cuando lo besó casi de manera pornográfica.

Cuando todo eso sucedió, la vida comenzó a valer la pena.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

_**Ahhhh ... ok, esto fue un poco de tortura, no sabía ni cómo hacerlo, así que lo que salió salió. **_

_**Anjiiel: Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que también te gustó el de Khan.**_

_**ladyblue: Exacto, la maldita tuberculosis, se los echaba rápidito, no como ahora jejejeje. Gracias amiga que te gustó.**_

_**Runa: Yo soy de los tiempos previos a Crepúsculo, jamás escribiría nada que se le pareciera jejejeje. Que bueno que te gustó amiga.**_

_**mashimaro: Excitante y oscuro, cómo disfruté leer eso por tu comentario.**_

_**Merenwen: No sé amiga, no sé cómo puedo pensar historias de un día para otro. Yo creo que de por si ya viven en mí un montón de tramas. Gracias amiga por tu comentario.**_

_**Itsaso Adhara: Sí? En serio? En cierta manera estos son ensayos, para ver si puedo fundamentar historias como para desarrollarlas. Gracias por tu comentario y pide algo en serio a ver si me funciona jejeje.**_

_**Izumi-tan: Oh gracias, no sabes lo mucho que fui feliz cuando leí la comparación con Anne Rice, literalmente feliz. Te lo agradezco de corazón.**_

_**Y para mañana, cortesía de Merenwen: Smaugbo. (Smaug y Bilbo).**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	4. SmaugLock

**22 días para mi cumpleaños**

**Día 4: SmaugLock**

_Sebastian Moran, diario de campo._

_Reporte negativo. El objetivo no regresa al punto de observación._

Estúpido Moriarty, de verdad, si no fuera por la paga habría mandado todo al demonio. Aunque no sería sencillo, el maldito tenía ojos en todos lados y movía los hilos de cualquiera. Así que tal vez sería complicado pero no imposible.

La última misión era un bodrio, pero Moriarty parecía interesado a un nivel que no había presenciado antes. Sin embargo, para Sebastian, el encargo no fue para nada "normal". Las miles de veces que Moriarty hablaba de Holmes ni siquiera lo escuchaba, era repetitivo, obsesivo y aburrido. Así que cuando lo envió lejos, a Europa central, a repartir un poco de retribución negativa, fue perfecto, alejarse de su jefe era siempre algo que agradecer.

Lo hizo regresar con un mensaje, "ven a casa, ahora". Era simple y directo. Aunque no tenía una casa a la que regresar. Se sentía mal algunas veces, siendo una persona que jamás tuvo nada, familia, hogar, futuro. Nada. Por eso encajaba tan bien con Moriarty. No tenía ninguna lealtad, no sentía nada por nadie, no había nadie especial en su vida. Estaba vacío, desde siempre. Jamás pensó que eso cambiaría.

La primera vez que vio a su objetivo fue la primera vez que abandonó su posición durante un encargo de Moriarty. Simplemente era imposible permanecer donde estaba. Lo único que tenía era que observarlo, apuntalarse afuera de Baker Street en ciertos horarios y esperar. Tomar nota de rutinas, personas que lo acompañaran, clientes, todo. No podía creer que le pidiera eso, se aseguró un lugar en el edificio de enfrente y al abrirse la puerta, se quedó congelado.

Un dolor de cabeza que se convirtió en una crisis de migraña lo dejó tirado en el piso, casi estuvo a punto de llorar pero eso no hubiera sido correcto para un hombre cómo él. Además ni siquiera entendía la razón. Era Sherlock Holmes, era sólo eso, el detective que molestaba (intrigaba) a su jefe y ya. Y sin embargo, cada que lo miraba, cada que aparecía en su campo visual, una inconcebible rabia se apoderaba de él. Lo odiaba y no entendía la razón, casi parecía que lo conocía, casi parecía que algo había sucedido entre ambos.

_Diario de campo._

_Objetivo localizado. Rutina diaria imposible de determinar. No hay salidas regulares, no acude al supermercado, al banco, nada. Casi imposible de establecer un patrón._

Después de eso comenzaron los "sueños". Aunque no estaba seguro de estar soñando. Sucedía en los últimos minutos antes de despertar. No dormía demasiado, estaba acostumbrado a necesitar sólo un par de horas por noche, cuando mucho cuatro y era más que suficiente. Por lo que durmiera casi ocho horas durante lo últimos días era inusitado. Se debía a los "sueños", o lo que fuera, cada vez quería saber más, entender la razón de que estuviera viendo aquello.

Era como si fuera otro mundo. Sebastian no tenía mucha imaginación, no le gustaba leer ni ver películas, era lo que era, un adicto a la adrenalina que había desarrollado un gusto extremo por las armas, los rifles de preferencia. Pero cuando veía la gran montaña en esos "sueños", se permitía imaginar que era un gran reino con enormes salones y extraordinarias riquezas.

_Diario de campo._

_Han pasado dos semanas, el objetivo finalmente salió del punto de observación después de cinco días de inactividad. Al regresar se encuentra errático, nada que reportar posteriormente. _

En los "sueños" había un dragón. Nunca hubo nadie en su pasado que le contara un cuento para dormir, que le hiciera pensar que las cosas fantásticas pudiera existir. Y ahí estaba de todos modos, un inmenso dragón de piel rojiza que se deslizaba destruyendo, matando, causándole un dolor terrible. Despertaba agitado, su boca sabiendo a miedo, con una opresión en el pecho.

Aunque lo más extraño era por supuesto, la sensación de que a ese dragón, lo veía todos los días. Era una estupidez, pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza, cada vez que irrumpía en sus sueños, cada que veía su mole. No era algo que pudiera reportar, no era algo que pusiera en su diario a la vista de Moriarty. "Holmes ha regresado a su guarida, el dragón duerme". O algo por el estilo, había aprendido que rara vez dormía, rara vez comía.

_Diario de campo._

_Confirmado, está trabajando en un caso nuevamente, con el inspector de Scotland Yard, se tiene confirmación visual._

Sabía que Moriarty no estaría para nada complacido. Sin embargo no lo exteriorizó. Lo miró con sus ojos muertos y le ordenó continuar la vigilancia. Se estaba cansando, nunca sucedía nada trascendente. Resolvía los casos, uno tras otro, pero nada de que preocuparse, hasta el momento parecía un obstáculo menor.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la sensación de inminente peligro que recorría su cuerpo entero cada lo veía. Salía del 221B con su abrigo largo y su bufanda, luciendo totalmente casual pero cada uno de sus músculos parecían entrar en alerta. No, no quería simplemente dispararle, quería lanzarse sobre de él y golpearlo con sus puños hasta dejarlo destrozado. Eso parecía ser la única manera de tranquilizarse.

Aunque claro, se le ocurría tocarle un solo cabello a Sherlock Holmes y Moriarty acabaría con él. Detestaba eso, detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Holmes y la obsesión de Moriarty, tan sencillo que sería, aunque no tan gratificante, atravesarle el cráneo con una bala.

Y por la noche los "sueños". Regresar a casa después de años viviendo en el exilio. Esa extraña sensación de pertenencia, de ir a dónde se debía ir. Aunada a la calidez de la familia, de estar al lado de los que más lo querían. Nada de eso tenía sentido, él no sabía nada de esos sentimientos, del honor y el valor para perseguir lo justo. No, todo era ridículo y no deseaba otra cosa más que terminar aquella asignación.

De hecho lo sugirió, se atrevió a decirle a Moriarty que no deseaba seguir con aquello pero lo único que se ganó fue una mirada incrédula. Sabía que no era bueno, que el silencio que siguió a aquello era peligroso. Simplemente regresó al edificio frente a la 221B y siguió observando.

_Diario de campo._

_Se anexa fotografía del nuevo inquilino del 221B_

Tan sólo necesito verlo una sola vez. Bajó de un taxi y tuvo una interacción momentánea con Holmes antes de entrar al 221B. Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, una reacción inesperada. Sabía controlar su pulso y respiración, un francotirador no podía dejar que su cuerpo tomara el control. Por lo que aquella sensación tan descontrolada se equiparaba a la rabia que le provocaba Holmes.

John Watson había dicho Moriarty. Había estado en peligro desde el segundo en que entró en contacto con Holmes. Hablaba de él como si fuera una cosa, una distracción o peor, una mascota con la que el detective perdía el tiempo. Estos comentarios lo enervaban, sentía ganas de partirle la cara a Moriarty, podría hacerlo, tal vez debió hacerlo.

Por las noches lo veía, Watson estaba por todos lados en sus "sueños". Parecía tan fuera de lugar, tan pequeño, tan hogareño. No comprendía, la necesidad de recuperar lo más preciado, de regresar a aquel donde una vez fue grande, donde residían todas sus esperanzas. Lo veía, le sonreía a él, parecía agradarle su presencia, como si lo quisiera. No podía ser cierto, despertaba pensando en eso, en que no era cierto, en que los sueños cada vez estaban más descontrolados.

_Diario de campo._

_Los objetivos Holmes y Watson salieron del área de la piscina, tomaron un taxi. Se retoma observación del 221B._

En la piscina las cosas cambiaron. Moriarty lo dijo claro, en caso de duda, dispara a Watson. Fue así de sencillo, el cambio en su mente se dio sin necesidad de pensar en ello. Jamás. Fue determinante aunque nada en su expresión lo delató. Era perfecto en aquel juego, era imposible de leer, nadie, ni siquiera Moriarty, podía leer. No había nada, antes no había nada. Ahora, estaba él, Watson.

Aunque su mira estaba en Holmes, sus ojos estaban en Watson. No era lo que parecía, nunca lo había sido. No se daría por vencido, pudo ver su determinación en su rostro, si era necesario, sacrificaría todo por Holmes. Esto provocó un dolor punzante en su pecho. Totalmente incomprensible, ahí no había nada, no podía sentir dolor por nada.

Pero se estaba engañando. En los "sueños" lo había perdido, había cometido estupidez tras estupidez hasta que lo alejó. La siguiente vez que lo vio era porque tenía un pie en la tumba. Lo único bueno de aquello era que el maldito dragón había muerto antes.

_Diario de campo._

_Afuera de St. Bart's. Esperando la caída._

Las palabras de Moriarty retumbaban en sus oídos. "Al final Seb, dispárale a Watson". Estaba listo para hacerlo, su miraba jamás apuntó a Watson, siempre estuvo sobre Moriarty, segundo tras segundo hasta que lo vio dispararse a través de la boca y terminar con el cerebro esparcido en la azotea.

Sonrió.

Momentos después Holmes demostraba que no era un dragón, que había dejado de serlo, que estaba muerto de verdad, una vez más. Volvió a sonreír. Ninguno de los dos le estorbaba más. Las cosas eran como siempre debieron ser, ambos monstruos alejados del mundo. Aunque el costo emocional fue muy grande, lo pudo ver desde el principio, la manera en que Watson había quedado destrozado, sin poder siquiera mantenerse en pie al ver la imagen del cuerpo de Holmes en la banqueta.

_Diario de campo._

_Primera interacción. _

Debía dejar de llevar un diario. No reportaba a nadie más. Había pasado un año, destruyendo sus lazos con Moriarty, borrando lo más posible de su pasado, construyendo una nueva vida. No le fue difícil, había fingido la mayor parte del tiempo, sabía como falsificar papeles, asumir personalidades. Sólo que con él no quería fingir, aunque todo lo demás fuera mentira sentía que tenían un pasado, algo que una vez fue real.

Se conocieron de la manera más casual. En el supermercado. Una y otra vez parecían toparse sin querer, simple coincidencia. Hablaban, unas cuantas frases, después sonrisas y largas miradas. A veces creía que Watson sentía lo mismo, que de igual manera podía recordar aquellas imágenes que parecían extraídas de un libro. Reconocía ciertas cosas, el cariño que no entendía, cómo era que podía apreciar a un extraño de aquella manera.

Después fueron citas en todas la extensión de la palabra. Cuando se conocieron más Watson comenzó a hablar de Holmes. Lo destrozaba, no quería saber nada pero aun así escuchaba, hacía las preguntas adecuadas, sonreía y guardaba silencio cuando se veía afectado por los recuerdos. Quería decirle que no tenía caso, que siempre había sido el villano, que en el pasado le había quitado todo y por eso merecía morir mil veces más.

La primera vez que lo besó fue como sentir el cálido aire en la cima de una gran roca dominada por las águilas, percibir el frío de la noche estrellada. Había sido perfecto, después de mil vidas separados parecía de nuevo, que el camino se había rectificado.

Y entonces el maldito regresó de la muerte.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Estoy publicando de milagro, perdón si no agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que me han comentado. Pero saben que no sería nada sin ustedes, muchas muchas gracias.!**_

_**Que bueno que en cierta manera les agradó el GreaseLock... no sé qué pensaran de este SmaugLock, seguro que no fue lo que creían.**_

_**Ah y claro, Sebastian Moran es la reencarnación de Thorin Oakenshield.**_

_**Gracias y comenten!**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook**_


	5. PotterLock

**22 días para mi cumpleaños**

**Día 5: PotterLock**

_Primer año_

-¿Y hay que acompañarte a la estación? –dijo su hermana mientras lo veía terminar de acomodar su baúl. Libros, uniformes, túnicas. Todo había llegado convenientemente a la puerta de su casa puesto que no podía ir con nadie a comprarlo. Todo su mundo había sido normal, o muggle como ahora se suponía que debía nombrarlo, y nadie que conociera sabía nada de la magia y el mundo a su alrededor.

-No es necesario … -dijo y su hermana había salido de la habitación dando un portazo. Estaba enojada, ella siempre había sido segunda a pesar de ser la mayor. No era más inteligente que John, no era mejor en los deportes y ahora, se veía por completo excluida porque su hermano había recibido una carta para ir a un lugar que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad.

Al final resultó que nadie lo acompañaba en el andén. Subió al tren lo más rápido que pudo y fue a encontrar un lugar alejado de los demás. Se sentía ajeno, fuera de lugar. En cierta manera estaba asustado, no quería estar ahí, después de todo podría haber sido una mala idea.

¿Y si hubiera ignorado su carta? ¿Y si hubiera fingido que él era como los demás?

Tomó su celular, un modelo muy reciente de teléfono inteligente, sólo tenía seis meses de que lo habían comprado para él. En la escuela donde iba antes, todos llevaban ese tipo de celular y necesitaba ser parte de ellos. Nunca le había gustado ser el diferente, el que llamara la atención.

-Esa cosa no sirve aquí –dijo una voz desde la entrada del cubículo. John lo miró, era alguien como él, probablemente de la misma edad, pero era alto y delgado, de rostro anguloso y preciosos ojos de mirada intensa. Se fue a sentar frente a él y le arrebató el celular de la mano.

-Oye –dijo John sin mucha intención de quejarse.

-Mi hermano y yo hicimos un pequeño truco, para comunicarnos tanto en nuestro mundo como en el de los muggles –dijo y sacó de entre sus ropas una varita mágica muy similar a que John guardaba en su baúl. Se sorprendió de verlo manejar con pericia, como si fuera algo que hubiera hecho la vida entera. Murmuró unas palabras que John no alcanzó a comprender y un destello viajó de la punta de la varita al celular que antes se veía apagado pero ahora cobraba vida sin necesidad de haber recargado la batería.

-Aunque claro, sólo puedes mandarme mensajes a mí –dijo mientras lanzaba el celular a un distraído John que lo cachó de puro milagro.

-Gracias –dijo y se sentía de verdad agradecido con aquel muchacho al que no conocía. No importaba, ese pedazo de realidad al que se aferraba parecía ser suficiente para anclar su mente. Estaba acudiendo en tren a una escuela de magia, porque él, John H. Watson, una persona común y corriente, tenía dentro de si la capacidad para ser parte de ese mundo.

-Me llamo Sherlock Holmes –dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro. John sintió que se sonrojaba, aquella expresión le iba muy bien a ese chico, Sherlock, repitió para si John.

-John Watson –dijo a manera de respuesta y volvió a sonreír para deleite de John. Jamás había conocido a nadie con el que hiciera una conexión tan rápida, por fortuna lo había encontrado, porque de repente había dejado de sentirse fuera de lugar.

Cuando después del viaje en tren y nada más entrar al gran castillo fue separado de Sherlock, sintió una gran decepción. Para cuando fue su turno de ser sorteado en alguna casa, Sherlock se sentaba entre los Ravenclaws. La decepción no dejó de crecer, no estaría con él, fue uno de los últimos en ser asignado a Gryffindor y aunque muchos los recibieron con algarabía, él no se sentía para nada complacido.

Los mensajes iniciaron casi a la hora de haberse instalado en el dormitorio de la casa. John no pudo evitar sonreír, eran constantes, un interminable flujo de palabras entre ambos. Jamás había hablado antes pero ahora parecía que siempre lo habían estado haciendo.

Compartían una clase, Pociones. John se había sentado solo, casi emitiendo un aura negativa a su alrededor, un poderoso mensaje de "no acercarse" que fue claro para todos. Bajó la guardia cuando él apareció, una maravilla de cabellos rizados enfundada en la túnica y con una bufanda de color azul y gris alrededor del cuello. Se dejó caer a su lado, no estaba prohibido, aunque lo usual era que cada quien se emparejara con los de su casa.

Inseparables era la palabra. Desayunos, comidas, cenas. Ambos ignoraban a los demás y se concentraban en su compañía. No importaba que los tacharan de "raros". Se les veía sentados en los pasillos, jardines, patios interiores y exteriores. A falta de una sala común para ellos, cualquier lugar era bueno para leer o hacer las tareas.

Los maestros se habían cansado de quitarle el artilugio muggle a John. El celular siempre regresaba a sus manos y John estaba por siempre distraído esperando sus mensajes. Al final no importaba, con la ayuda de Sherlock sabía todo de las clases, los exámenes no le preocupaban en absoluto.

Todos parecían adorar el quidditch. Ir a los partidos, apoyar a las casas, vestir con los colores de la propia por todos lados. John no parecía disfrutarlo demasiado. En el partido entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor se fue a sentar, como siempre, al lado de Sherlock, sus brazos se estaban tocando, el costado de sus manos se rozaba. John no entendía pero sentía que aquel juego había sido particularmente bueno.

La sala de menesteres era casi un regalo de Sherlock para John. Lo había sacado en secreto durante la noche, un mensaje al celular y bastó para que bajara a toda prisa y lo encontrara en los pasillos que llevaban al comedor. Después de eso le pidió que recordara el camino. Acabaron en un lugar que no estaba ahí o por lo menos no lo estaba para cualquiera.

-Piensa en lo que realmente quieres y necesitas –le dijo y cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron en lo que Sherlock dedujo como el cuarto de John en su casa muggle.

-¿Puedo prender la televisión? –preguntó un tanto incrédulo. Sherlock en vez de responderle se acercó al aparato y presión el botón rojo. Estuvieron viendo un partido de futbol, Chelsea vs Manchester. En realidad, John había visto el partido, feliz de poder tener algo de su vida anterior y poderlo compartir con la persona más importante del mundo para él. Sherlock en vez de eso, había estado viendo a John todo el tiempo.

_Segundo año_

Desde el primer día Transformaciones había sido lo más difícil de lograr. Sherlock reía ante los intentos fallidos de John, una y otra vez y nada sucedía. El primer año había sido relativamente fácil, con la teoría había tenido más que suficiente, pero debía mostrar alguna mejoría.

-No es tan difícil –decía Sherlock entre risas. Con tan sólo un movimiento de su elegante mano podía cambiar la forma de lo que fuera. Parecía tener talento para cualquier tipo de hechizo, cosa que John no dominaba, a veces se preguntaba si de verdad tenía razón para estar ahí, en ese escuela y si no sería más sencillo regresar a su vida de antes.

-Anda John, hazlo por mí –dijo Sherlock de tal manera que a John se le atoraron las palabras en el boca. Murmuró algo y la roca que tenía enfrente de repente era una cosa diferente. Un muñeco de felpa, lo tomó casi con reverencia, era la primera vez que lo lograba y había sido, claramente, porque quería tener algo para darle a él.

-Toma –dijo John. Dejó caer el muñeco en las manos de Sherlock, parecía no entender, lo cual no le sorprendía a John.

-¿Un erizo? –preguntó aun sorprendido. John sintió un poco de inseguridad, durante el tiempo en que se había conocido había pasado cada segundo posible juntos. Durante el invierno, después de Navidad, había sido invitado a la mansión de los Holmes. En verano, Sherlock disfrutó la hospitalidad de los Watson.

-Gracias –dijo Sherlock, un poco más cerca de él de lo que pensaba que estaba. John se sobresaltó pero de una buena manera, no esperaba la cercanía pero le había agradado definitivamente.

_Tercer año_

-Dragones –dijo Sherlock y John se estremeció.

-No Sherlock, no podemos –dijo de tal manera que era increíble que se estuviera negado. En realidad nunca se negaba, tal vez le quedaban ciertas dudas, pero al final siempre ganaba la necesidad de compartir cualquier cosa con él. Sherlock podía tener las ideas más locas, experimentos insensatos con ingredientes inadecuados que producían pociones sumamente peligrosas. Aquello era lo más frecuente, hasta que tuvo la idea actual.

-Son criaturas mágicas –dijo como si eso fuera todo lo que se necesitaba.

-Pero… -intentó decir John.

-Hay precedentes –dijo y fue el final de la discusión. Después de eso hubo que dar muchas explicaciones. Cómo habían logrado realizar un hechizo de invocación para traer a un dragón a los terrenos de la escuela, cómo habían perdido el control de mismo y cómo es que justo antes de que acabaran calcinados, John lo había logrado transformar en piedra.

Tuvieron que pasar la noche en la enfermería porque las vesículas gigantes seguían apareciendo en su piel, hora tras hora, eran dolorosas, aunque desaparecían de manera eficaz con la medicina que les habían suministrado. Una quemadura por fuego de dragón leve les dijeron, por fortuna, pensaba John.

Era cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando Sherlock despertó, generalmente a esa hora se levantaba a tocar el violín. Se detuvo junto a la cama de John, por fin podía dormir, las vesículas ya no emergían, el dolor había desaparecido. Se sentó a su lado y lo miró, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

_Cuarto año_

El único remanente del Torneo de los Tres Magos era el Baile de Yule. Se seguía realizando cada año y este vez correspondía de nuevo a Hogwarts ser el anfitrión. A John no le importaba nada, ni los estudiantes de las otras escuelas, ni el decorado, ni el hecho de que era como tal un baile de gala. Había visto a Sherlock rechazar invitación tras invitación. Esas chicas eran atrevidas, no esperaban pacientemente a que tomara la iniciativa, pero sólo lo hacían por su apariencia, a ellas no les interesaba realmente él.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Irene Adler, una Slytherin, acercarse seductoramente a Sherlock. Pero él negó con la cabeza y se alejó. John no pudo sacarse de la cabeza que parecía triste. Trató de seguirlo pero lo perdió de vista. Lo esperó durante horas para poder hablar con él y cuando lo tuvo enfrente, sintió que no podía articular ni una palabra.

-Sí –respondió Sherlock a una pregunta que fue expresada a base de miradas intensas y respiraciones entrecortadas. John sonrió de una manera incontrolable, pensando que era esa la verdadera felicidad.

_Quinto año_

-No existe esa magia John –dijo Sherlock en un tono increíblemente dulce, muy poco propio para él. Hacía media hora que le habían comunicado a John que su padre había muerto en un accidente. Sherlock había corrido hasta su amigo, había entrado en la sala común de los Gryffindor sin siquiera preocuparse por lo inadecuado y casi imposible de la acción. Pero Sherlock no era un estudiante cualquiera, no era un prefecto cualquiera y sobretodo, no era una situación cualquiera.

Encontró a John en estado de shock, sentado en cama. Lo abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces y pareció que ante el contacto, su última barrera protectora se desvanecía. Comenzó a llorar hasta quedarse sin aliento y a balbucear sobre la posibilidad de regresar de la muerte.

Los dejaron estar así por horas, John no saldría de regreso a su casa hasta el día siguiente. Sherlock estaba listo para acompañarlo. En cierto punto se cansó de sostenerlo por lo que estaban acostados juntos en su cama, cuando los labios de John se posaron en los de su amigo, Sherlock temió que podría estarse aprovechando del peor momento de debilidad de él.

-Por favor –dijo la voz de John y no se pudo negar. Continuaron besándose hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

_Sexto año_

Era un secreto a voces, el hecho de que tenían una relación. A la mayoría no les importaba, a otros les parecía bien y los que los molestaban, generalmente pagaban las consecuencias. Sherlock no era muy tolerante, lo menos que hacía era quitarles puntos a las casas cuando escuchaba los comentarios desagradables. Pero lo que sucedían con más frecuencia era que los atacaba con encantamientos desagradables, nadie solía decir nada, por miedo a encontrarse alguna poción venenosa en su jugo de la mañana.

Los alumnos aprendieron a no criticar la nada pública relación de John y Sherlock. Aunque la verdad era que verlos caminar por los pasillos tomados de la mano o quedarse dormidos uno junto al otro en la biblioteca, era de los más adorable.

_Séptimo año_

-¿St. Mungo's? –preguntó Sherlock pero sabía la respuesta. La lechuza había llegado a primera hora de la mañana. Las calificaciones que había sacado John era perfectas, no podía ser de otra manera, llevaba dos años esforzándose al máximo.

-Sí, estoy adentro –dijo con una gran sonrisa que contagió a Sherlock.- Será perfecto, viviremos en Londres, en ese lugar que viste, en la calle Baker.

-Aún nos quedan años de entrenamiento –dijo un poco pensativo. Le gustaba soñar con la vida con John, sólo ellos, finalmente, juntos de verdad.

-Tienes prohibido ser mi paciente Sherlock –dijo John tomando su rostro con ambas manos y mirando esos ojos que lo habían atrapado desde el primer día en el tren.- Cualquier otro auror menos tú, ¿entendido?

-Entendido.

El beso que compartieron sabía a promesas, por siempre, para toda la vida.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Ufff... puro ejercicio de memoria, así que disculpen si cometí alguna inexactitud, leí todo Harry Potter hace muchos años jajajaja.**_

_**Otra vez a penas si me dio tiempo de actualizar, disculpen si no agradezco personalmente sus comentarios, recibirán un mensaje privado un poco más al rato, gracias.**_

_**Espero les guste y si pueden, dejen una review, comentario, palabra, lo que sea, me sirve mucho.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	6. AustenLock

**22 días para mi cumpleaños**

**Día 6: AustenLock**

Para John H. Watson. el problema de tener cuatro hermanas era uno que no se podía obviar. La responsabilidad de su padre cayó toda en él una vez que este faltó y asegurarles su futuro era una prioridad.

No tenían cantidades inmensas de dinero, el suficiente para mantener su estilo de vida, pero definitivamente no por muchos años. Por eso era tan exageradamente importante que Jane se casara con el señor Bingley y a la brevedad de ser posible. Entendía los esfuerzos de su madre, aunque pensaba que eran obvios hasta decir basta y eso, en cierta manera, podía ser contraproducente.

Además debía pensar en las otras, sobretodo le preocupaba el insistente interés de Lydia y Kitty en los cadetes. Casarse con una era casi un suicidio, nada propio para una señorita de buena (y casi pobre) familia. ¿Qué les podría ofrecer un cadete? Una vida de carencias y un uniforme muy lindo.

Claro, era diferente si aspiraran a un oficial, pero claro que no era así, los oficiales no era jóvenes y apuestos, sino que estaban entrados en años y se habían mantenido solteros construyendo una carrera para poder ofrecer algo a la mujer en que posaran sus ojos. Eso lo sabía bien él, Capitán de la Armada, aunque como oficial médico se perdía toda la gloria y las condecoraciones.

Aquello no le importaba, él no estaba esperando conseguir una esposa con la cual asentarse, simplemente no tenía ni el tiempo ni los medios. Si tal vez no hubiera tenido cuatro hermanas menores en las que pensar y a las cuales procurar, sólo tal vez tendría la posibilidad de pensar en él.

Había regresado de Francia unos meses antes, en parte por la muerte de su padre, en parte por una herida en el hombro que no terminaba por sanar. La baja era honrosa, sin embargo no era de su agrado el tener que conformarse con una vida en el campo, en la casa familiar, rodeado de mujeres que esperaban que les solucionara la vida.

Y ahí estaba, en un baile organizado para restregarle en la cara al señor Bingley la cantidad de chicas casaderas que había en Meryton y entras las que tendría la oportunidad de elegir. El problema era que, al verlo a él, Capitán Watson, con su uniforme de gala, la chaqueta roja, los botones dorados, los blasones y los pantalones blancos ajustados; se volvió también el centro de las miradas.

Pronto se vio rodeado de mujeres excesivamente jóvenes que le hacía pensar en sus hermanas menores y sentía que todo el contenido estomacal se le revolvía; sensación por cierto bastante desagradable.

En cuanto vio a su hermana Jane comenzar el primero de muchos bailes con el señor Bingley, se dio por bien servido. La encomendó a la mirada siempre atenta de su madre y escapó de la manera más sutil que encontró hacia el jardín de la casa. Estaba por completo sumido en la oscuridad, lo cual le convenía muy bien, no deseaba ser visto por nadie. Se quedó en silencio, sentado en una banca de piedra, rodeado de rosales. Debió de presentar una visión bastante arrebatadora puesto que escuchó un suspiro detrás suyo.

Se sorprendió bastante, no esperaba encontrar a nadie y menos escuchar aquel sonido medio ahogado. No conocía a ese hombre que se encontraba parado a unos metros de distancia de él, aunque no le molestaría conocerlo, es más, quería conocerlo. Algo en su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar ante su sola presencia. Era tal vez su altura, magníficamente complementada por una elegante delgadez, enfundada en los pantalones más ajustados que pudiera soñar y la chaqueta negra casi dibujada sobre el cuerpo.

Se levantó, todo su ser clamaba por desaparecer la distancia entre ambos, aunque no comprendió esa necesidad imperiosa de cercanía. El aire entre ambos pareció cargado con olores que no parecían adecuados para un jardín. Lo que percibía era como si acabaran de preparar té, negro, casi lo podía asegurar, con una ligera cantidad de leche. Además percibía el olor a tabaco, muy cargado e intenso y algo que no podía identificar con claridad, parecía sangre y productos químicos que le eran desconocidos.

No parecía una combinación atrayente, como tal vez lo podían ser los perfumes florales que usaban las mujeres, los cuales por cierto le parecían demasiado dulces. Pero era una combinación que le estaba provocando reacciones incontrolables.

Estaba el hecho de que había acortado la distancia entre ambos, estaba ahora separados solamente por centímetros. Acercó su rostro al cuello del extraño, de una manera un poco agresiva y nada controlada. Por su parte, a él no pareció importarle, ladeó su cabeza para darle más espacio mientras se estremecía con el contacto.

No tenía idea de cómo sucedió pero de repente las manos de ambos estaba por todas partes, despojándolos de sus ropas, desesperadas por encontrar la piel del otro. Cuando John vio aquella piel de inmediato procedió a marcarla, lo hizo con presteza, usando sus dientes que aplicaban la fuerza necesaria para causar jadeos en el otro.

Perdieron con rapidez las ropas, se maravillaba con lo que descubría, piel pálida, extremidades imposiblemente largas que ahora se enrollaban en su cintura. Estaba expuesto, sin ningún tipo de duda, se ofrecía todo ante él, ante un extraño. John lo encontraba maravilloso, una visión imposible y perfecta. No era como ningún otro hombre que hubiera visto, su rostro anguloso, hermosos pómulos que merecían la pena ser tocados, y esos ojos que lo hacían perder la cabeza.

Podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que era el ser más bello que hubiera visto en la vida. Tuvo que besarlo, clamar su boca como posesión y entonces arrancarles gemidos entrecortados. Cuando lo penetró no parecía similar a sus experiencias anteriores. No hubo necesidad de prepararlo, de estirar con paciencia su estrechez para evitar provocarle dolor. Simplemente escuchó a su cuerpo que parecía gritarle que lo tomara, que lo hiciera suyo, que nunca jamás lo dejara escapar.

Se deslizó dentro de él, una y otra vez, con desesperación y urgencia hasta venirse dentro de él, casi como un adolescente, sin demorar gran cosa en llegar al climax. Se quedó sobre de él, sintiéndose totalmente gastado pero sin poder aun retirarse, de cierta manera estaba atrapado dentro de él. Había una extraña sensación de succión, como si estuviera siendo absorbido, cosa que seguía siendo excesivamente placentera.

Algo se apoderó de John, una sensación que cruda que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta, casi un gruñido. Y así como aquello fue incontrolable, no pudo evitar morder el cuello elegante y hermoso, no de manera amorosa y cálida, sino posesiva. Una seguridad se creó en su mente, era casi algo innegable, que era suyo y de nadie más. Se sentía capaz de destruir a cualquiera que intentara arrebatárselo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste? – dijo hablando por primera vez.

-No –dijo con sinceridad, aunque una parte de su ser lo sabía- pero eres mío, sólo mío.

-Sherlock Holmes –dijo con voz acelerada aun por las acciones compartidas- por si te interesas en saber el nombre de tu posesión.

-John Watson –respondió sin poder comprender muy bien lo que sucedía.

-Lo sé, te he estado observando –respondió para sorpresa de él.

-¿Por qué eres diferente? –preguntó, se sentía más relajado, pero aun no podía retirarse de su interior, lo cual lo estaba estresando, no era algo "normal".

-Tú también eres diferente, eres un alfa –dijo mientras arqueaba la espalda para liberarlo por fin- Y yo soy un omega.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó. Se había rodado para un lado, pero de inmediato había puesto sus brazos alrededor de su compañero. Salir de dentro de él era una cosa pero dejarlo era algo que no iba a tolerar.

-Si no sabes de qué hablo entonces te vas a sorprender mucho en los siguientes meses.

Después de eso permanecieron callados. John no lo sabía, pero si lo sentía, fuerte y claro de él la seguridad de que cuando dentro de unas horas se retirara con su madre y hermanas a su casa, este hombre, este omega, Sherlock Holmes, iría con él.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Experimento de Omegaverse mezclado con un poco de Orgullo y Prejuicio. **_

_**Gracias por todos los comentarios, de nuevo no me da tiempo de responder, esto de publicar diario me va a agotar jajajaja.**_

_**Que bueno que les gustó el PotterLock... ufff que susto tuve al escribirlo.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	7. WereLock

**22 días para mi cumpleaños**

**Día 7: WereLock**

_El paciente sobrevivió._

Era todo lo que el mensaje decía y eso bastaba, lo demás no tenía importancia, sólo el hecho de que tenía un sujeto vivo con el cual experimentar. Sería mejor llamarlo "sujeto de prueba" o "espécimen", tendría que indicarle a la doctora Hooper que mejorar su terminología para hacerla más exacta y menos personal. Aunque no recordaba que previamente hubiera usado esa palabra.

Se vistió a toda prisa, al salir de su departamento un auto oficial lo esperaba para agilizar su traslado. Era obvia la importancia que tenía todo este asunto y que su trabajo era uno de los más trascendentales puesto que podría significar un cambio en la guerra.

-Buenos días señor –lo saludó el chofer, un soldado raso con uniforme negro, mantenía la mirada al frente y las manos sujetando con firmeza el volante.

-St. Bart's –dijo él sin devolver el saludo. La jerarquía militar le tenían sin cuidado, su pensamiento científico era lo único importante. En algún punto alguien había quebrado la lógica científica y él debía encontrar la manera para enmendarlo.

El camino al Centro de investigación en armas biológicas o St. Bart's, como se le conocía, fue muy corto. Había toque de queda es Londres y solamente vehículos autorizados podían circular antes de las ocho de la mañana. Se tomó sólo unos instantes para apreciar la gran ciudad sumida aun en la oscuridad, fataban tres horas para el amanecer.

El laboratorio estaba en silencio, el sonido de sus pasos se escuchó exagerado. La doctora Hooper esperaba por él fuera del área de celdas, parecía nerviosa, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido. Estaba altamente calificada y era, por lo mismo, su única ayudante, no necesitaba a nadie más rondando y observando su trabajo. Sólo ella, con nadie más podría tener tanta paciencia.

Por lo mismo, se le hizo muy raro verla intranquila, moviendo los pies y tratando de evitar su mirada, ¿qué le quería ocultar?

-Hooper ¿qué hiciste? –le dijo. A cualquiera podría parecerla rudo, la manera en que le habló o la mirada pesada que le dedicó, pero ella estaba acostumbrada y no parecía afectada por lo mismo.

-No fue mi intención, no esperé esa reacción –dijo casi con un grito en una actitud tan descontrolada que provocó que él frunciera el ceño. Emoción, algo inútil, si había cometido un error ¿de qué servía lamentarse?

-Explícate –dijo y la doctora Hooper trató de articular las palabras pero al final tan sólo abrió la puerta hacia el área de celdas. No iba a explicarse, iba a mostrarle lo que había sucedido.

Las celdas estaban vacías, recordatorios de todos los experimentos fallidos. Algunas se observaban destruidas, las paredes de plástico diseñadas para observar y contener, arañadas pero íntegras. Por fortuna.

La última contenía al espécimen, en espera del tratamiento protocolario. Lo primero era rasurar el área de las extremidades superiores, cosa que esperaba que la doctora Hooper hubiera hecho. Después la canalización, colocar un catéter en cada extremidades para administrar con rapidez los diversos sueros.

No espera que ya estuviera hecho aquello, a veces era complicado, dependía de las características físicas del espécimen. Lo tercero a realizar en el protocolo era la toma de signos vitales, los cuales seguían un patrón establecido que se había podido realizar a lo largo de la investigación con los mil cuatrocientos noventa y dos especímenes que habían pasado por el laboratorio.

Frecuencia cardiaca, respiratorio, presión arterial, temperatura, nada difería de lo que se revisaría en un humano pero sus valores eran extremadamente diferentes. Después el protocolo marcaba que se colocaran los electrodos para el registro de la actividad cerebral y cardiaca.

Por ultimo los sueros. Era donde todo, generalmente, se iba al demonio.

-Doctor Holmes, debo advertirle que si bien el paciente sobrevivió a las heridas, al parecer su respuesta al patógeno parecer ser diferente.

Aquello era inesperado. La doctora Hooper se había detenido unos pasos antes de llegar a la celda ylo había detenido tomándolo del brazo. Una oleada de desagrado lo recorría a tal grado que por poco se sacude su contacto con repulsión.

Lo que fuera parecía haber impactado a la doctora, no era lo que acostumbraban ver y habían visto muchas cosas a lo largo de los años que llevaban experimentando con los especímenes. Terminó de dar los pasos que lo separaban de la celda iluminada y se preparó para lo peor, para ver de cerca a la bestia más terrorífica que poblaría sus pesadillas.

Encontró en medio de la celda, sentado en el piso, vestido con un sencillo pantalón y playera azul, a un hombre de alrededor de treinta años. Cabello rubio, complexión fuerte pero compacto. Ojos azules, mirada triste.

Un hombre.

Como cualquiera, como ninguno.

¿Dónde estaba la bestia?

* * *

Recordaba el dolor.

Antes de eso la oscuridad y los gritos. El equipo con el que contaba no parecía suficiente, el enemigo era demasiado resistente, acostumbrado a las peores condiciones, capaz de seguir peleando a pesar de encontrarse mutilado, sangrando, enceguecido. Como fuera, jamás se detenía.

Se habían quedado sin opciones, bombas, armas químicas o biológicas, nada parecía afectarles y no caían con una bala, ni con dos, necesitaban usar toda una carga y aun así algunos se volvían a levantar. El uso de armamento nuclear estaba descartado, no servía de nada y podían convertir el mundo en un lugar inhabitable. Así que de alguna manera debían detenerlos, evitar que la marea tomara una ciudad más, un país más, que alimentara sus fuerzas con más seres como ellos.

John tenía el peor de los trabajos, tenía que evacuar a los heridos, tratar por el medio que fuera de evitar la transformación. Era un batalla, pelear para prevenir los dos posibles escenarios que podrían suceder. El número uno, que tras herir a uno de sus soldados, posterior a una evaluación que la bestia realizaba en cuestión de segundos, decidiera que no cumplía con lo necesario para sobrevivir a la transformación. Entonces lo destrozaban y lo consumían con celeridad.

El segundo escenario posible era que comenzara con una transformación acelerada y entonces lo asimilaran a las filas de bestias. No era complicado, entraban en modalidad "manada" en cuestión de segundos y comenzaba a comportarse como el resto de ellos.

Por eso intentaban retirarlos lo más rápido posible, luchando por evitar cualquiera de los dos finales. Cuando los recibía en su pabellón, administraba los sueros (el SH-748, el más reciente) pero en general eso les ganaba horas para poder transportar a los pacientes y que pudieran ser trasladados a una de los centros de control. Se esperaba que se detuviera la transformación y que se pudiera revertir.

Cuando las bestias cayeron sobre el pabellón médico, trató de verdad de defenderse. Al final sólo quedó el dolor, su brazo desgarrado colgaba sostenido apenas por la articulación del hombro. De inmediato se inyectó una cantidad ridícula de suero, más de la usual y después perdió la conciencia.

Despertó en una celda iluminada con luz blanca, frente a él, una pared transparente de lo que parecía alguna clase de plástico templado, resistente. Una mujer lo miraba desde el otro lado de la pared, totalmente sorprendida, había dejado caer un expediente y el contenido del fólder había quedado desperdigado por el piso.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó más por escuchar su voz que por otra cosa. Tenía idea muy clara de dónde podía estar pero quería asegurarse de que no emitiera un gruñido en vez de palabras.

-Te habías transformado… -dijo con voz casi inaudible, temerosa. La mirada parecía cargada de terror, se veía más bien como una presa, una muy sencilla de cazar.

El pensamiento tomó por sorpresa a John, ¿una presa? Lo cierto era que de repente, percibía su olor, sobretodo el de su sangre corriendo en sus venas y arterias. El sonido de su corazón latiendo cada vez con más rapidez lo hizo que no pudiera pensar en ninguna otra cosa. Había cerrado los ojos, agobiado por las sensaciones por lo que al abrirlos se sorprendió de que todo fuera más brillante, más definido.

-Tus ojos –dijo ella y aunque él no podía verlos sabía que algo había cambiado en el instante que había despertado y la había visto. La había pensando como comida, estaba seguro de que quería lanzarse sobre ella y consumirla. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se sentó, casi se dejó caer, en el piso. Respiró una y otra vez, profundamente, controlando de esa manera sus emociones. Tenía que relajarse.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la mujer. John sabía que ella tenía toda la información sobre él y que lo único que trataba de hacer era evaluar su estado de conciencia.

-John Hamish Watson, Capitán del quinto regimiento de fusileros de Northumberland, oficial superior médico. Ultima posición conocida por mi, 20 kilómetros al oeste de París como parte de la tercera defensa de la ciudad en contra de un contingente de 30 mil licántropos.

-Pareces recordar bien quién eres… -dijo ella aun titubeante. John sabía porqué decía eso, los pacientes mordidos que sobrevivían a los primeros minutos de la transformación perdían toda su humanidad, no había vuelta atrás, eran uno más de ellos. Sedados y contenidos, podían ser trasladados, como seguramente le había sucedido a él, pero hasta ahora, por lo menos lo que se ha informado, ninguno había revertido la transformación.

-Sé quién soy, sé lo que me sucedió y sería bueno también saber porqué ahora en vez de ser una bestia hambrienta, dispuesta a destrozar tu cuello, romper tus huesos y consumir tu carne; sigo siendo yo.

-Tus ojos, son de nuevo azules –dijo ella mientras sin siquiera ver su celular, mandaba a toda prisa un mensaje.

-Estás aterrorizada, ¿qué hiciste? –preguntó John haciendo un alarde de sus poderes de observación.

-Yo no pensé que sucedería esto, estabas a punto de morir, te inyecté un suero que yo hice, en algo que he estado trabajando en mi tiempo libre… yo … -balbuceó.- Cuando él venga… cuando él venga…

Giró hacia la derecha y con pasos apresurados se alejó. John escuchó el sonido de su caminar hasta que una puerta se cerró sumiendo todo en el silencio. Se dio cuenta de que había en una esquina un poco de ropa y se vistió, si no era una bestia entonces debía estar presentable para quién fuera que acudiera a verlo.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, sin embargo no estaba preparado para verlo de nuevo. Ya lo conocía, todos los conocían, pero no era lo mismo ver su rostro en la televisión o en la fotografías oficiales junto al primer ministro, que por cierto era su hermano, a verlo en persona.

Así que estaba en St. Bart's, en el corazón de Londres y bajó la atención de Sherlock Holmes, primer oficial comisionado a la erradicación del patógeno que ocasionaba la epidemia de licantropía.

Hubiera sido mejor morirse en el campo de batalla, haber tenido el valor para dispararse en la cabeza con la última bala que le quedaba en vez de inyectarse la cantidad inmensa de suero. Demonios, pensó John, pero por ver una vez esos ojos de cerca podría ser suficiente recompensa por el dolor que iba a sufrir.

-Inunda la celda de halotano, quiero iniciar el examen físico lo más pronto posible –dijo el doctor Holmes con su voz profunda y John, a pesar de haber disfrutado más de lo que debería al haberlo escuchado, sabía que estaba a punto de iniciar la tortura.

El gas comenzó a entrar a la celda y se sintió mareado en cuestión de segundos y después, nada, sólo oscuridad y silencio.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad.**_

_**Me sorprende su respuesta, sobretodo porque considero cada uno de estos capítulos una posibilidad. Habrá algunos que no me sienta tan cómoda al escribirlos, como el GreaseLock, siento que me falta mucho contexto para situar una historia en los años 50's. Y a pesar de eso, adoro que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**Al final, si pudiera decidir por sólo uno, ¿qué AU quisieran leer por varios capítulos? Vayan pensando, aún faltan muchos para que tengan las opciones completas.**_

_**Bueno, no he podido agradecer a cada uno por sus hermosos comentarios, he andando con demasiado trabajo y las desveladas me han afectado. Pero de corazón les digo, cada palabra me sirve y me ayuda a continuar.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	8. AngelLock

**22 días para mi cumpleaños**

**Día 8: AngelLock**

Iba a caer, no lo podía evitar, no quería evitarlo. Había sido tentado, había sido comprometido a un nivel que se suponía no podía ser comprometido. Su amor más grande, el más inmenso, el único e irrepetible era su ser supremo, su creador, su luz y vida. Y sin embargo, amaba con todo lo que tenía a John.

Su John, su razón, su ilusión, su todo.

Dolió como tenía que doler, más que ningún otro dolor que pudiera sentir, aunque no tenía punto de comparación, era su primera vez experimentando una emoción tan humana. Quedó hecho un ovillo en la tierra, retorciéndose por la horrible sensación de desgarro que su espalda experimentaba, las largas y ligeras plumas blancas flotando a su alrededor. Desaparecían con rapidez, como si nunca hubiera existido al igual que todo recuerdo de sus alas, destruidas al tocar el suelo.

John.

Su único pensamiento coherente, su único motivo para seguir en pie y restarle importancia al hecho de que su existencia como la conocía había llegado a su fin. No es como si fuera ahora un ser humano, jamás lo sería y lo cuando su vida ahora mortal terminara, ¿qué sería de él? Condenado a las sombras, condenado a no existir.

John.

Todo por lograr que lo miraba, como quería ser mirado, no como un objeto de veneración sino como uno de deseo. Pero era tan difícil, apartarlo de sus deberes, exigirle su atención, rogarle por un segundo en que su mirada, sólo fuera para él y para nada ni nadie más. Quería ser el centro de su vida, lo quería sólo para él y ese sentimiento egoísta, fue lo que originó la caída.

Sus preciosas alas habían brillado de tal manera que la luz lo encegueció y lo único que podía hacer era escuchar la manera en que había fallado, cómo se había dejado llevar por sentimientos incorrectos y cómo había manchado su gracia y la bondad que estaba depositada en él. No había vuelta atrás, ya no era el ser callado y frío que había existido desde siempre y que esperaba su momento. Ya no era y no quería volver a serlo.

John.

Su momento llegó en el instante en que ese pequeño niño apareció en el mundo, mucho antes de que naciera él ya estaba al lado de la madre, esperando. No parecía trascendental, simplemente debía cuidarlo, guiarlo por el camino correcto, nunca dejar que se sintiera solo, confortarlo en la desgracia y alegrarse de su dicha. Era todo, no tenía que ser nada más.

Y sin embargo lo fue.

Porque el niño no era alguien común. Porque el niño era todo menos corriente. Cuando son muy pequeños, cuando no han cumplido ni un año de vida, los niños los pueden ver, las figuras aladas, siempre presentes. Suelen reírse en su presencia, suelen seguirlos con la mirada, suelen tratar de tocarlos cuando se acercan lo suficiente. Y eso era adecuado, el niño lo hacía como todos los demás.

Solía quedarse a su lado, cuando la madre lo dejaba solo para ir a ver a su hija mayor, cuando tenía que preparar las comidas, cuando se quedaba dormida por unos cuantos minutos. Entonces él ser hacía responsable, no le pasaría nada, no saldría lastimado, al fin y al cabo, era un niño muy pequeño. Pero entonces sucedió una de esas cosas que se supone no debería de suceder.

Era una tarde de verano, calurosa, la madre estaba cansada. John había estado enfermo, tenía dos días sin dormir adecuadamente y la madre había pasado noches difíciles. Preparó el baño, lleno la bañera de agua y cuando estuvo lista lo puso en el soporte para sostener su cabeza y poderlo tallar con la otra mano. Pero olvidó el jabón líquido que había comprado en la tienda y estaba en la bolsa de papel en la sala.

Dudó. ¿Debía dejarlo solo un segundo para ir por el jabón líquido o bañarlo con el de barra que tenía enfrente de ella? Miró a John y decidió que podía dejarlo un momento en el soporte, que John no se giraba aun y que no habría ningún problema. Cuando llegó a la sala sólo se sentó por un segundo, eso bastó, un segundo y se quedó dormida. Estaba muy cansada.

El cambio en la temperatura fue perceptible para él. El agua se estaba enfriando, fue por eso que pensó que la madre había pasado demasiado tiempo sin volver. Tal vez John también lo sintió de esa manera, por eso escogió ese día para dar su primer giro, se impulsó con sus piernas y se volteó hacía la derecha, cayendo en el agua.

John.

Sintió terror, no lo entendía, era una desesperación tan intensa que lo dominó por completo. John trataba de levantar su cabeza pero no lograba sacar su cara del agua.

John.

No, eso no podía suceder, eso no era cierto. Cerró los ojos como si fuera a haber algún cambio pero era obvio que al abrirlos todo era igual. John se estaba cansando, ya no se movía tanto, estaba dejando de luchar porque era una batalla perdida. Y él era su guardián y sin embargo ¿de qué servía? No podía tocarlo, no podía ayudarlo, no podía hacer nada y además para su horror, todo estaba pasando exageradamente rápido.

John.

La necesidad de salvarlo era innegable, era imperiosa porque sin él no sería entonces nada, sin él no podría existir, sin él regresaría al frío, al silencio, a la luz de su creador que no significada ya nada para él porque no era comparable a la luz de John. LO cual no era el pensamiento correcto, no era lo que debía sentir, siempre debía ser mayor la dicha de estar al lado de su creador que al lado de un humano pero esa que ese humano que estaba muriendo, no era un humano cualquiera.

Sólo era un bebé pero sin embargo lo maravillaba. Así que se lanzó y metió sus manos en el agua y para su sorpresa, lo pudo sostener. Lo sacó de la bañera y lo cargó en sus brazos, su piel estaba fría y sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza echada para atrás sin ninguna fuerza. Tal vez era demasiado tarde. Apretó su pecho una sola vez y entonces comenzó a toser, sacando agua cada vez y llorando con una intensidad que le era inusitada.

John.

La madre regresó entonces y lo encontró acostado en el tapete del baño y nunca nadie pudo explicar la razón de aquello.

Pensó que todo terminaría después del año. Los niños generalmente se relacionan más con su entorno real y dejan de ver lo que hay más allá. Comenzaba a anticiparse a la falta de él, ya no lo miraría y sonreiría, ya no tocaría sus alas cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, ya no buscaría agarrar su mano cuando él se agachaba para besar su frente.

Pero John era diferente. John era especial.

John comenzó a hablarle, todo el tiempo, al principio con el balbuceo propio del bebé pero después, cuando las palabras se formaban en su mente, las decía para él. Le respondía, por su puesto, aunque no creía que lo escuchara, se suponía que no lo escuchaba. Aunque a veces parecía que estaban conversando.

Sus primeras palabras fueron alas y ángel. Sus padres estaban preocupados, los niños normales decían mamá y papá pero no John, él sólo miraba para otro lado y sonreía mientras repetía una y otra vez esas palabras. Conforme fue creciendo, se fue dando cuenta de que nadie más podía verlo, de que era sólo visible para él y una tristeza inmensa lo embargaba. ¿Por qué nadie más tenía la fortuna de mirarlo?

Cuando se sentía así se veía entonces arropado en una abrazo que era todo alas y no podía evitar reír porque le hacían cosquillas en la cara, en los brazos, en las piernas. Y su manos tocaban su cara y limpiaban sus lágrimas y besaba su frente y le repetía una y otra vez que no era necesaria la tristeza.

John.

En la escuela John hizo amigos pero eso no lo alejó de él. Los niños eran eso, niños. Le gustaba jugar con ellos, le gustaba hacer travesuras a su lado, pero más le gustaba voltear y ver que él estaba ahí, jamás lejos, jamás lo dejaría solo. Cuando se trepaba a los árboles, cuando se escondía de los maestros para no regresar al salón, gritaba en vez de poner atención. John recibía un ligero golpe en la mano que le indicaba que se estaba portando demasiado mal y dejaba de hacerlo, porque no quería que él lo mirara enojado, no él, prefería los abrazos y la sensación maravillosa de las alas a su alrededor.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, cuando menos se dio cuenta John era un adolescente de hermosas facciones que ahora buscaba otros intereses. O así debía ser. Pero la cosas no eran sencillas, no eran como debían, estaba todo de cabeza. A pesar de que lo buscaban, John rechazaba los intentos de cualquiera, debió ser eso lo que lo alertara, debió darse cuenta.

Debió darse cuenta de que no le molestaba, de que de hecho quería que eso sucediera. Que rechazara a esa chica, que no se molestara ni siquiera en ver a ese chico. Nadie era suficientemente bueno para John, nadie lo merecía, no podía estar con nadie más. "John es mío".

El shock de esa revelación fue demasiado intenso. Durante las noches mientras John dormía y él no podía hacer otra cosa que observarlo, rogaba que pudiera corregir su actitud, verlo como lo que era, su responsabilidad, y nada más, nunca nada más. Pero no era sincero, sus súplicas estaban vacías, lo que de verdad quería era que John lo mirara y dejara de pensarlo como algo inalcanzable, como algo tan perfecto que sólo podía ser observado y venerado.

Y después el ejército, la soledad, parecía que trataba de huir porque a veces no lo escuchaba, tomaba riesgos innecesarios. Era un doctor, debía salvar vidas no saltar a la línea de fuego y arriesgarse a que una bala o algo peor lo atravesara. Y él quería gritar pero de nada serviría porque se habían alejado, su relación cada vez más parecía a lo que debía ser, lo vigilaba pero jamás intervenía.

Eso estaba desgarrándolo.

John.

El día que fue herido perdió tanta sangre que hubiera muerto si él no lo hubiera logrado llevar de regreso, fuera de la zona de conflicto. Su unidad había sido atacada, todos habían muerto en el lugar excepto él. Lo tomó en sus brazos y voló. Aquello fue algo inusitado, no sabía que podría hasta que lo hizo y entonces lo depositó cerca del campamento donde sus compañeros lo encontraron en pocos instantes.

Nadie lo pudo explicar, pero eso era innecesario, John estaba vivo. Pero estaba roto.

Siguieron noches y noches de pesadillas donde la muerte parecía perseguirlo y aunque gritaba por su presencia y él acudía, no parecía lograr llegar a él para tranquilizarlo. Supo que debía caer, así como John había caído, para poderlo levantar, para ser alguien real a su lado y no sólo la imagen de algo que jamás sería parte de su vida. No podía dejarlo solo, no había nadie más. No había amigos porque nunca los quiso, lo tenía a él. No había una pareja porque a todos los alejó, lo tenía a él. Sus padres vivían lejos y de todos modos era un extraño para ellos porque lo tenía a él. Y su hermana, habían pasado años desde la última vez que hablaron, no la necesitó nunca, lo tenía a él.

John llevaba años cayendo aferrado a él y la vez, manteniendo distancia de todos los demás porque no quería a nadie más. Debió darse cuenta antes, debió caer antes. Desgarraron sus alas y lo empujaron, el golpe con la el suelo dolió físicamente pero lo impulsó a levantarse y buscarlo. Debía encontrarlo a la brevedad.

No fue tan fácil, no cayó en la calle donde vivía, sino a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. Para cuando llegó a su lado habían pasado semanas de su caída y en cierta manera tenía miedo, de entrar a su vida de verdad, de no ser más la figura alada y borrosa que podía abrazarlo y confortarlo con su mera presencia. Tocó la puerta y no abrió a la primera, ni a la segunda, ni a la tercera vez. Esperó y esperó hasta que unos pasos pesados se fueron a acercando.

John.

Tenía ojeras terribles, la piel demacrada, el pelo sucio, la ropa desarreglada, la barba de semanas en la cara y un espeso bigote. John Tenía treinta años pero parecía de 50, había envejecido de tal manera que el ahora latiente corazón de él sintió una horrible opresión.

-Pensé que te habías ido, pensé que me habías abandonado –dijo y al instante estaba llorando, sosteniéndose de la puerta para no caer irremediablemente. Él lo abrazó, siendo imposible el negarse la necesidad de tocarlo, de fundirse a su lado y jamás dejarlo ir.

-Pensé que yo ya no valía la pena, que estaba perdido –dijo de nuevo con su voz quebrada mientras se aferraba con sus manos a su ropa y escondía su rostro en su cuello.

De repente como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre John, lo miró extrañado, fijándose en las cosas que no debían estar ahí, como la ropa y el cabello largo y la barba rala en su rostro; y en las cosas que debían estar ahí, como las alas y la luz etérea y omnipresente que solía rodearlo.

-John… -trató de decir con esa nueva voz que descubría y que a veces le asustaba.

-Estás aquí de verdad –dijo John y sonrió de tal manera que todo el sufrimiento se levantó de su ser, el dolor dejó de serlo, el cansancio se esfumó, la tristeza fue reemplazada con la felicidad más absoluta.- Estás aquí conmigo.

-John…

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

_**A este le tuve que ... cambiar el rumbo porque sentía que estaba cometiendo sacrilegio xD**_

_**OK, debo decirles que me encanta que les guste, de verdad, adoro todos sus comentarios y lo que me dicen y esta vez no puedo agradecerlos uno por uno como suelo hacerlo, perdonen pero ahora si ando con las prisas.**_

_**Pero jamás pasarán desapercibidos, jamás.**_

_**Sobre cuál se convertirá en una fanfic largo al final, debo decir que lo que yo preferiría hacer sería el VampireLock, el SmaugLock o el WereLock, en especial este último, siento que tiene mucho que ser contado. Aunque advierto, si hago el SmaugLock debe imaginar a Sebastian Moran como Richard Armitage, si no, no vale jejejejeje. No no es cierto, pero es como el chiste, que lo vean como Thorin jejeje. (Ah, si, respondiendo a una duda, Smaug es Sherlock ... debe ... Moriarty es Gollum a lo mucho xDDD).**_

_**Bueno, espero más comentarios si es que es de su agrado, espero que lo sea.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	9. ZombieLock

**22 días para mi cumpleaños **

**Día 8: ZombieLock**

Disparó. Una, dos tres veces. Los dos primeros tiros los había fallado terriblemente, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a esto. El tercero, por fortuna, había dado en el blanco, en plena cabeza, destrozando el cerebro. Su corazón latía exageradamente rápido, por un segundo pensó que no lo iba a lograr, que el ser lo iba a agarrar y él no tendría la fuerza necesaria para quitárselo de encima. No era uno de los podridos, lentos por el avanzado estado de descomposición, sino de aquellos recientes, que parecían haber encontrado la muerte, unos cuantos días antes.

Tal vez no había sido una buena idea salir, pero se quería hacer a la idea de que podía hacerlo, podía sobrevivir por su cuenta y no estar por siempre dependiendo de su hermano. Aunque tal vez tuviera razón, con su lógica de hierro y su control supremo, siempre preocupado de cada movimiento de cualquiera que viviera bajo su protección.

Esa no era la vida que quería, lo odiaba, aunque era lo único que conocía. La epidemia había comenzado diecinueve años atrás cuando él sólo tenía dos años y había logrado ver año tras año gracias a que su hermano, diez años mayor, tenía un fuerte instinto de supervivencia. Su madre murió al principió de la primera oleada, cuando la gente enfermaba y moría y al poco tiempo volvía de entre los muertos. Habían estado en consulta médica, su hermano, Mycroft, había tenido una leve infección estomacal, provocada por comer en la calle cosas que no debía comer.

Su madre lo sostenía, mientras el médico revisaba a Mycroft. Una enfermera entró al consultorio, sangraba de manera horrible a través de una herida en el cuello, miraba completamente aterrorizada a todos, como si temiera de todos. Se desplomó a unos pasos de ellos y el médico de inmediato la trató de auxiliar. En cosa de tres segundos estaba muerta. Había gritos afuera, la sala de urgencias del hospital parecía una locura, la gente corría de algo que no podía determinar.

Su madre decidió quedarse dentro del consultorio, cerró la puerta al salir el médico y dejarlos solos. Mycroft quería salir, huir lo más pronto posible y ponerse a salvo en su casa, donde estaban rodeados por un enrejado y había armas disponibles.

-¿Para qué necesitamos armas Myc? –preguntó su madre mientras dejaba al pequeño en el sillón sentado de lo más tranquilo. Mycroft veía por la ventaba, la gente también corría en la calle, las cosas no estaban dentro de lo normal, algo grande parecía estar sucediendo.

Nunca pudo responder. Lo siguiente que vio al dar la vuelta fue el instante en que la mujer que había muerto unos momentos antes se levantaba para lanzarse sobre su madre y morderla de igual manera en el cuello, desgarrándolo en su totalidad y haciendo que un chorro inmenso de sangre brotara de él. Hubiera gritado, pero no era la mejor manera de salir de aquello, evaluó la situación y encontró que su madre no tenía salvación pero él y su hermano sí. Lo tomó en brazos y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó por la ventana que había abierto un momento antes.

No volteó una sola vez, había planeado todo mientras observaba la calle, las posibilidades de ser detenido o atrapado, eran mínimas puesto que la ventana se abría una calle lateral que se usaba como entrada al estacionamiento del hospital. Ubicó su coche y dio gracias porque su madre jamás pudiera organizarse de ninguna manera porque él siempre cargaba con las llaves del coche. La fortuna de ser bastante alto para sus doce años era algo que podía aprovechar puesto que podía ponerse detrás del volante sin ningún problema.

Manejó lo mejor que pudo, alejándose del caos que estaba embargando a la ciudad en cuestión de minutos. No había muchas opciones, debía llegar a su casa, sabía que podría estar bien en su casa. Era el día libre de la servidumbre, por eso el chofer no estaba disponible para llevarlos al hospital, por eso su madre había tomado el coche y había manejado al centro. No habría nadie en la casa, podrían estar solos y continuar así, cerrar las puertas y mantenerse vivos lo que fuera necesario.

Logró llegar a la casa, meter el carro a la cochera, cerrar las rejas y activar el sistema de alarma. Estaban aislados, su padre había instalado una especie de casa de juegos en el sótano, se atrincheró ahí con su hermano y no salió en días. Aquel fue el principio, las cosas se complicaron una y otra vez, cuando se quedaban sin comida, cuando a pesar del difícil acceso a su propiedad fueron invadidos por gente sin refugio, cuando tuvieron que pasar inviernos a la intemperie. Cuando una y otra vez tenían que luchar por no ser asesinados.

Cargar con un niño pequeño nunca fue sencillo pero Mycroft estaba determinado no abandonar a su hermano. Tenía miedo, todos los días, dormía apenas, se mantenía alerta en caso de que fuera necesario, casi no comía. Estaba enfocado en lograr que el pequeño creciera a costa de todo y de vez en cuando, de todos. Jamás confesaría las cosas horribles que había hecho, la manera en que había apretado el gatillo sobre personas vivas, o cuando había negado una ayuda, abandonado a su suerte a quien fuera con tal de que su hermano estuviera seguro.

No se arrepentía, ni por un segundo habría dudado en tomar las mismas decisiones una y otra vez. Cuando miraba en retrospectiva se podía dar cuenta de que todo aquello le había ganado días, semanas y años. Su hermano, Sherlock, había aprendido a estar callado, de tal manera que no lloraba, no gritaba y había tardado años en aprender a hablar propiamente. Mycroft estaba seguro de que sabía hacerlo pero que no quería, que le daba miedo atraer algo horrible. La primera conversación que tuvo con él fue cuando cumplió ocho años y le dijo que estaba cansado de correr.

Conforme pasaron los años la epidemia fue mermando, eran simples matemáticas, la densidad poblacional no alcazaba para alimentar las hordas, los que había muerto habían muerto, los vivos eran escasos. El problema residía en que entraban en modo de descanso, por decirlo de alguna manera, se mantenían inactivos hasta que alguien o algo con sangre caliente pasara cerca de ellos. Por tal motivo, la sociedad no se pudo volver a levantar, estaban organizados en pequeños dominios, cada uno regido por una especie de comandante que cuidaba a los suyos y evitaban meterse con los demás.

Uno de ellos fue Mycroft. Levantó un asentamiento de la nada, organizó el trabajo y la fuerza de las personas y consiguió que su hermano estuviera seguro, rodeado de paredes y de gente que lo defendería si es que él faltaba. Sherlock había vivido encerrado en aquel lugar desde los diez años. No quería salir, no quería conocer, no quería explorar, no quería nada. Este mundo era lo peor que podía imaginar, tan sencillo, tan simple, que los días parecían una repetición eterna.

Por eso salió, su mente estaba llena de estupideces, cosas que encontraba en los libros que Mycroft le daba, cosas inútiles. Sabía todo de todos, no era difícil, conocía todo de esa gente, pero es que de verdad no había secretos. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Hoy se levantó cinco minutos tarde y tomó doble ración de leche? Se estaba volviendo loco, su vida era aburrida, no tenía sentido. Estaba vivo, pero bien podía considerarse muerto, necesitaba una emoción, sentir algo, encontrar algo nuevo en ese mundo que no fuera lo que ya estaba, lo que odiaba.

Afuera las cosas eran terribles. Se había quedado atrapado en área boscosa, no había caminos ni señales ni nada que recordara un poco a lo que había sido la civilización. No sabía hacía donde ir, no tenía ningún sentido de la orientación, no sabía sobrevivir sin la ayuda de …

-¡No, maldita sea, no! –gritó de la manera más irresponsable que se le pudo ocurrir. De repente escuchó los gemidos, ese sonido gutural que las gargantas muertas y resecas seguían produciendo. La carne podrida se les caía a cachos, pero siempre estaban acompañados de lo más recientes. Alguien que había salido a cazar sin el cuidado adecuado, alguna persona que no era parte de ningún asentamiento, alguien tratando de ir a algún otro lugar.

Sherlock corrió pero pronto se dio cuenta de que correr sin sentido sólo hacía que te acercaras con más rapidez al lugar del que quieres huir. Después de disparar tres veces y ver al muerto volver a morir, siguió corriendo hasta quedarse sin aliento. Estaba perdido, nada tenía sentido en su cabeza, había revisado los mapas una y otra vez pero nada era como debía ser y la oscuridad lo rodeó en cuestión de minutos, jamás se dio cuenta de que el atardecer estaba sobre él hasta que comenzó a ver las sombras y la luz escapó del cielo.

Se sentó con la espalda recargada en un árbol a esperar. No podía caminar en la noche, había olvidado traer una lámpara. Este mundo no era para él, su hermano lo había hecho sobrevivir pero no le había enseñado la manera para hacerlo, siempre se hacía cargo de todo. Gracias a eso Sherlock podía leer, podía dibujar, podía aprender a tocar el violín en un instrumento en perfectas condiciones que había encontrado una de tantas veces que se aventuraban a revisar casas y suburbios no demasiado grandes en las orillas de las ciudades.

¿Pero de qué servía eso en el mundo real? Había aprendido a disparar tan sólo porque la mano derecha de Mycroft, un hombre de su plena confianza llamado Lestrade, había insistido en que no podía andar por el mundo sin la capacidad de defenderse. Sin embargo no lo dominaba, no tenía buena puntería, no la suficiente, desperdiciaba balas y eso era imperdonable.

Así que ahí estaba, hecho un ovillo, apretando sus piernas contra su tórax tratando de ocupar el espacio más reducido posible para pasar desapercibido. Entonces escuchó de nuevo el ruido gutural, estaban activos, algo tal vez les había llamado su atención y se habían puesto en movimiento. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, se echó a correr hacía la dirección que creía que se alejaba de ellos, no podía evitar chocar y caer, lo hizo en incontables ocasiones.

La última caída no fue la mejor. Su tobillo hizo un sonido desagradable, como un chasquido intenso y el dolor lo recorrió casi al instante. Gritó, porque sabía que no había nada más después, porque si no podía correr y si no podía disparar, ellos estaría sobre de él en cuestión de minutos. Las balas se le terminarían, no tenía más que un cargador de repuesto, en teoría había salido para dar una pequeña caminata, aventurarse una primera vez a manera de ensayo. Aunque todo había salido terriblemente mal.

De repente una luz lo alumbró, era intensa, de una lámpara de mano directo a su cara, quedando ciego al instante.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te mordieron? –preguntó de manera eficiente sin acercarse. La voz era joven, un hombre tal vez un poco mayor que él acostumbrado a dar órdenes.

-No, me caí, creo que mi tobillo se rompió –respondió lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía miedo, de que dijera algo incorrecto, de que decidiera ponerla una bala en la cabeza.

-Sebastian –dijo con voz fuerte el hombre que lo apuntaba con la luz- vigila.

Entonces se arrodilló a su lado, la lámpara ahora iluminaba su tobillo, evaluando. Sherlock lo podía ver entonces, todo en el gritaba alerta, cuidado, precaución pero también una tremenda necesidad de cuidar de los demás. Tomó su pie con sus manos y lo miró directo a los ojos.- No se te ocurra gritar –dijo y movió con rapidez el tobillo a la izquierda y de nuevo se escuchó el chasquido.

Sherlock no gritó, pero se sujetó con fuerza de la ropa del hombre, quedando en sus brazos sin preocuparse por lo inadecuado de la acción. Respiraba con rapidez y apretaba los dientes.

-Sólo te dislocaste el tobillo, tienes suerte –dijo mientras lo sostenía, en ningún momento quiso quitárselo de encima.

-Debemos movernos –dijo el otro hombre, Sebastian.- Moriarty nos va a querer de regreso antes del amanecer.

-Lo sé, pero él viene con nosotros –dijo el hombre rubio que lo sostenía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Sherlock había logrado respirar con normalidad, pero las lágrimas habían inundado sus ojos y se sentía mareado, no creía que pudiera ponerse de pie.

-Como quieras, aunque no creo que le agrade que le lleves otra boca que alimentar pero no alimentos –dijo Sebastian.

-Yo me encargaré –respondió y ayudó a Sherlock a levantarse, su peso lo cargaba sin gran problema, a pesar de ser más bajo era muy fuerte.- Debemos irnos, tienes que apoyarte en mí.

Caminaron hasta que la pierna de Sherlock se adormeció, el dolor no estaba ahí porque simplemente no podía sentirlo pero seguramente aparecería después y sería horrible. Descansaron un momento justo al alba, Sebastian se veía nervioso porque no habían alcanzado su destino a tiempo pero el hombre que lo sostenía le restaba importancia al asunto.

-No te preocupes por eso, Sebastian es un poco exagerado al cumplir las órdenes de Moriarty –le dijo y Sherlock lo miró con atención. Su rostro de agradables rasgos, fuertes, mucho carácter, sus ojos azules, brillantes y sinceros. Ese hombre le gustaba, podía confiar en él.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó y por un momento olvidó su nombre, bien le podía decir cualquier, sería cualquier cosa por él.

-Sherlock –dijo y el hombre sonrió.

-Bien Sherlock, yo soy John –dijo y le tendió la mano que por supuesto no dudo en tomar y en devolver la sonrisa. Aunque fuera por un segundo, aunque fuera algo pasajero, había algo en ese hombre que lo maravillaba.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

_**Ahora, en honor al estreno del nuevo capítulo de The Walking Dead, un ZombieLock jajajaja**_

_**Me encantan los zombies, qué piensan de las posibilidades de esta historia?**_

_**Gracias por las hermosas reviews y sus comentarios, me son demasiado útiles.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook**_


	10. FrozenLock

**22 días para mi cumpleaños**

**Día 10: FrozenLock**

-¡Pero es tu hermano! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras desfallecía en la nieve, sentía sus dedos tan helados que nos los podía mover, sentía su cara como de hielo, a duras penas podía mover la boca y sus ojos ahora estaban enceguecidos por la tormenta que todo abarcaba.- ¡No puedes hacer esto, lo vas a matar!

Se sentía tan desesperado, no le importaba el frío que parecía estar matando todo, los años que había vivido en aquel invierno mágico y las muertes que había tenido que soportar por lo mismo. Lo único que quería era que terminara, que ese ser helado y sin emociones que era el Rey de las Nieves abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que su hermano yacía a sus pies, que ya no respiraba, que su color era azul y que se estaba muriendo.

Pero el Rey estaba ciego, estaba consumido por una ira extraña, por una afección que nadie había entendido, que lo había aislado de los demás y que ahora clamaba por venganza. Quería que todos murieran, quería congelar la existencia.

* * *

_Quince años antes._

Años atrás el Rey de las Nieves tenía el corazón frío pero eso no significaba que fuera una mala persona. Era justo, aunque inflexible, una vez que tomaba una decisión se mantenía firme y no cambiaba de opinión. Sin embargo, parecía tomar las decisiones después de valorar todas las opciones y siempre se decantaba por lo más adecuado.

Tenía por familia solamente a su hermano. Un chico callado, al que todo mundo tachaba de grosero, pedante y pretencioso. El Rey depositaba en él sus esperanzas, algún día tendría que casarse y darle al reino un heredero. Él no podría hacerlo, su corazón no se lo permitiría, jamás podría amar a nadie lo suficiente como para lograrlo.

Su hermano tenía sólo un amigo, lo tenía de toda la vida. Sólo él soportaba los comentarios desagradables del príncipe, sólo a él se le permitían ver sus sonrisas y sólo para él estaban destinadas algunas frases de agradecimiento. Era especial su amigo, había sido rescatado por el propio Rey de los terribles trolls de piedra de la montaña que lo habían secuestrado, haciéndolo creer que era un huérfano y que su familia había muerto.

A pesar de los esfuerzos, no pudieron encontrar a sus padres, no recordaba nada de ellos y si es que los hubieran encontrado, la posibilidad de que ellos no lo recordaran era muy grande, así de fuerte era la magia que los trolls podían ejercer sobre los humanos. Por ese motivo se había quedado en el castillo, como compañero de juegos del príncipe.

Eran inseparables, a donde iba el príncipe Sherlock, iba John. Nadie lo consideraba un sirviente, era un amigo, dormían en la misma habitación, generalmente en la misma cama, comían juntos, corrían juntos por todo el palacio y molestaban al Rey al mismo tiempo. Pero no había manera de enojarse con John y de verdad nadie quería importunarlo. Una ocasión alguien lo hizo llorar al decirle que era un niño sin familia y la terrible ira del príncipe cayó sobre esa persona.

Y cuando todo mundo consideraba que de verdad, su Rey, iba a quedarse solo toda su vida, llegó al reino un príncipe de una nación del verano, un embajador ante la corte. Fue como ver al Rey convertirse en otra persona, a tal grado, que la temperatura del reino subió y todo lo congelado comenzó a cambiar. Era algo bueno, para la gente que tenía que soportar crudos inviernos, el clima se volvió más tolerable.

-Tengo calor –dijo John un día.

-Es porque mi hermano no quiere que novio se congele –respondió Sherlock entre risas. Los niños estaban siempre a dos pasos del Rey y del príncipe del verano, les divertía gastarse bromas y molestarlos con sus comentarios. El príncipe no se lo tomaba a mal, de hecho habría tenido que regresar a su nación muchos meses atrás pero no quería hacerlo. Estaba feliz, a pesar del frío, la compañía del Rey lo compensaba todo.

Sin embargo, la gente de su reino le pidió al Rey que volviera a descender la temperatura, muchas de sus actividades dependían de ello, y por amor a su pueblo lo hizo, regresado el paisaje helado que era el usual. El Rey amaba a su pueblo y a su hermano (y a John, si se le ocurría decirle a Sherlock que lo quería sin incluir a John se arriesgaba a una pataleta inmensa) pero ahora también amaba a Gregory, príncipe del verano.

Y el príncipe del verano se fue apagando. Al principio nadie lo notó, era tan vibrante y llenó de energía que no consideraban extraño verlo cansado, somnoliento, sonreía menos. Por cada vez que tomaba la mano del Rey sentía un escalofrío que lo recorría, pensó que era algo bueno, pero con los meses pasando fue comprobando que no lo era, que eso que lo estremecía era su vida escapando.

Sucedió a los cincos años de su presencia en la corte. Los anuncios de la boda entre Rey y Príncipe se habían hecho, sólo faltaban unas cuantas semanas para que se realizara y entonces, un día, Gregory no despertó. Sherlock miraba aterrorizado a John, normalmente no les costaba ningún trabajo despertarlo, permitía que ambos jóvenes se sentaran en su cama y platicaran de las cosas que hicieron por la noche, como trepar a las almenas o robar dulces de la cocina. Aunque tenían ya quince años seguían siendo niños pequeños.

-Debemos traer al Rey, sabrá que hacer –dijo John con algo de esperanza. Pero cuando Mycroft entró a la habitación y sintió el frío supo que todo el calor y la vida del verano habían dejado el cuerpo de su amado Gregory.

Fue como si el Rey hubiera sido reemplazado por otra persona. Lloró lágrimas que se congelaban y lastimaba su rostro durante días para luego olvidar todas sus responsabilidades y concentrarse cada vez más lo helado que quedó su corazón.

Un día simplemente se fue. Sherlock no lo podía creer, que lo hubiera abandonado. Era verdad que el Rey no estaba para nadie, no se interesaba más por nada de lo que sus súbditos necesitaran, que el invierno cada día se volvía más crudo y no había días de verano para compensarlo. Al año de la muerte de Gregory, el Rey dejó el castillo, dejó a su hermano con todo el peso de reinar un lugar que se estaba convirtiendo en una tumba de hielo.

Juntos hacían lo que podían. Sherlock siempre parecía distante y enojado pero con John al lado manejaba las cosas lo mejor posible. En el reino sólo se podía hablar de lo buena pareja que hacían, aunque con la cercanía de la mayoría de edad del príncipe, muchos rumores corrían, de que acudirían pretendientes para desposarlo.

-John –se aventuró a decir un día Sherlock captando de inmediato la atención de su amigo.- No quiero casarme con nadie.

El joven de ojos azules y brillante cabello rubio lo miró con tristeza. La verdad es que había tantas cosas que no se había dicho, nunca se daba el momento adecuado, siempre parecían estar ocupados y el trabajo jamás se terminaba. Lograr que un reino congelado sobreviviera estaba probando ser un esfuerzo titánico.

-Cásate conmigo –dijo John sin pensarlo. Si hubiera reflexionado sus palabras se habría dado cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. Su amigo acababa de decir que no quería casarse con nadie y él iba y le decía que lo hiciera con él, sin nunca haberle confesado los miles de sentimientos que tenía hacía él.

-Sí –dijo simplemente y mientras John parpadeaba incrédulo se le acercó hasta quedar frente a frente. John tocó su mejilla, acariciando su pómulo con su pulgar, tan perfecto. Se besaron después de eso, ninguno tenía mucha idea de que debían hacer, al principio fue solamente sentirse muy cerca, tocar sus labios con extremada delicadeza y ternura.

La boda se realizaría dentro de tres meses.

Unos días antes John despertó sintiendo el frío más aterrador, sus huesos dolían y sentía la piel tan tensa que temía hasta moverse, podría quebrase. A pesar de eso se levantó de su cama y caminó con gran pesar el camino hasta la habitación de Sherlock. Ahí lo encontró, como en estado de trance, con los ojos de un azul tan sereno que no parecían para nada los suyos.

-Todas las vidas terminan, todos los corazones se rompen –dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas y el frio se volvió tan intolerable que John sentía que perdería la consciencia en cualquier segundo.

El Rey de las Nieves tomó a su hermano, lo envolvió en una corriente cargada de copos de nieve que viajaban en remolina a toda velocidad. John hubiera querido decir algo pero era imposible, ni siquiera era capaz de respirar correctamente, se sentía mareado y se había derrumbado en el piso de la habitación.

-El amor no es una ventaja hermanito –dijo el Rey mientras John veía por última vez al que se suponía que iba a ser su esposo.

* * *

La travesía de John lo había llevado ser embrujado por una hermosa mujer que lo hizo olvidar a Sherlock, al Rey y su importante misión para rescatarlo antes de que todo ser volviera hielo. Debía encontrar la manera de descongelar no sólo su reino si no el corazón de Mycroft. Esto era un reto que no tenía idea de cómo iba a enfrentar.

Sin embargo, pasaron demasiados días y la mujer no le permitía pensar en nada, su mente estaba en blanco mientras le daba té y lo mantenía abrigado. Cuando lo besó por primera vez él recordó a otra persona, a un joven de ojos de estrellas y hermosos rizos oscuros. Amaba a esa persona, porque besaba a una mujer pequeña de cabello rubio y sonrisa extraña.

Escapó por la noche, mientras ella confiaba que los besos hubieran terminado por cerrar el embrujo. Creyó poder huir pero pronto se vio atrapado en otro reino donde un rey de voz molesta trataba de casarse con él al mismo tiempo que un soldado enamorado del rey intentaba matarlo. Se sentía incapaz de escapar de estos últimos, el rey lo había encerrado para prevenir que el soldado lo matara pero también para evitar que continuara su camino.

Una noche se sintió observado, cuando abrió los ojos sintió que seguía soñando puesto veía un rostro conocido que le sonreía. Era diferente sin embargo, estaba hecho de una ventisca que le daba cuerpo y le permitía existir.

-Gregory –dijo John y el espíritu de hielo lo reconoció.

Con su ayuda pudo encontrar el camino hasta la torre congelada donde el Rey de las Nieves se había retirado para vivir en soledad, sin embargo ahora tenía en ese lugar terrible a Sherlock y John debía sacarlo de ahí.

* * *

John abrazó a Sherlock, se había arrastrado con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas para lograr estar a su lado, era ese su último deseo, estar con él al morir, no podía imaginarlo de otra manera.

El Rey de las Nieves no pudo evitar verlos, algo se quebró dentro de él y toda la tristeza que había mantenido a raya pugnaba por destruirlo.

-El amor no es una ventaja –repitió para sí.

-Tu no crees eso –dijo una voz a su lado que se había materializado de la nada. El espíritu de hielo lo había encontrado, la ventisca revoloteaba a su alrededor alimentada de su mágico frío. El Rey de las Nieves creía estar soñando, había vuelto a él, su Gregory, consumido su calor se había convertido en hielo.

* * *

El Rey de las Nieves regresó a su castillo y su reino volvió a la normalidad. La boda entre Sherlock y John se realizó con dos años de retraso. El camino que había emprendido para volver a su lado había sido más largo de lo que habían creído. Su corazón de hielo sería eterno, nunca sería como antes pero cada vez que sentía la desesperanza reptar hacía su ser, un espíritu risueño que recordaba lo que era verano en su pasado lo devolvía a la realidad.

Una realidad donde jamás estarían separados aunque en unos años en el futuro, se tuviera que despedir de su hermano y de John, quienes seguiría el destino de todos los hombres.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

_**Esto era un FrozenLock pero también se convirtió en una adaptación mía de La Reina de las Nieves, el cuento (o novela corta) en el que esta basado Frozen.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, muchas muchas gracias... aunque creo que el ZombieLock no fue de su agrado.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en FAcebook.**_


	11. PirateLock

**22 días para mi cumpleaños**

**Día 11: PirateLock**

El agua lo engulló.

Tenía diez años y era un niño cualquiera. Aunque era hijo de una familia importante era el tercer hijo, por lo tanto, no era nadie. Su hermano mayor manejaba con su padre el negocio familiar, el siguiente era primer oficial en el Trafalgar, una imponente fragata que viajaba entre las diversas islas de las Antillas protegiendo los barcos comerciantes de los nada despreciables piratas españoles.

Y a él, se lo había tragado el mar en una tormenta.

Normalmente no subía a ningún barco. Había nacido en una colonia británica pero su madre había regresado a Inglaterra cuando él tenía 3 años. Se había quedado al cuidado de un padre que considera más importantes sus negocios que ese tercer hijo que no traería ninguna ventaja. Y entonces había crecido solo, interesándose por cosas sin sentido como las historias de piratas, la ciencia de la navegación, mapas, cartografías de corrientes y vientos. Cosas que jamás utilizaría porque él no tendría una nave jamás, esa carrera era de Mycroft y a él le quedaba el destino de sentarse y pudrirse rodeado de libros.

Por eso, cuando acompañó a Mycroft en el Trafalgar, no tuvo ningún reparo en salir a ver el mar embravecido, las olas romper en la cubierta y el cielo iluminado por los rayos. Lo último que vio fue como el barco daba un espectacular giro mientras él perdía contacto con el piso, golpeaba con la baranda y salía disparado hacía la masa de agua que se movía con vida propia.

Después de eso, sólo la oscuridad y la sensación de que había perdido todo el aire de sus pulmones y que su mente poco a poco se iba apagando. Tal vez por esa razón fue que comenzó a alucinar, no había otra razón lógica. Aun a sus diez años sabía que había cosas que eran pura fantasía, que no existirían nunca y sin embargo, había leído sobre ellas una y otra vez.

Y ahí estaba, frente a él, una de esas maravillas del mundo fantástico que sólo se encontraba en los libros. Nadando a su lado, mirándolo sumergirse cada vez más, estaba una sirena, un tritón, corrigió con rapidez su mente aun alerta. Parecía encontrarse maravillado con su presencia y no entendía bien lo que sucedía, porque parpadeaba una y otra vez.

Tan sólo tenía unos cuantos segundos para apreciarlo, una maravilla de cabello rubio y piel exageradamente pálida, ojos azules que lo miraban sin perder detalle, los brazos delgados, el torso que descendía hasta convertirse a la altura de la cintura en una cola larga como de pez con una aleta que se movía constantemente. Sus escamas con reflejos entre azules y verdosos se le hicieron lo más bello del mundo.

Lo tocó, su mano fría lo tocó con delicadeza justo antes de que su última bocanada de aire escapara de su boca y comenzara a tragar agua. El tritón lo sostuvo en el último instante, pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas y lo pegó a su cuerpo, después de eso no supo nada, todo era una completa oscuridad sin recuerdos.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que había sido encontrado en la costa de Barbados, donde no conocía a nadie, donde no era nadie, lo cual era bueno. Había subido al primer barco que encontró tratando de sobrevivir y a pesar de ser un niño pequeño, sabía cosas que casi nadie conocía y se volvió útil para su capitán.

Y jamás lo pudo olvidar.

Entre los piratas de las islas no eran raras esas historias. Muchos habían caído al mar y habían sido perdonados al ser salvados por criaturas que se suponía no existían, habían sido llevados millas y millas del lugar dónde habían caído para ir a aparecer a algún lugar imposible. Y aunque todos estaban agradecidos, todos sabían que no podrían volver a ver a ese ser al que le debían la vida.

-Viven en un lugar entre la vida y la muerte, perseguirlos es condenarse –decían todos y cada uno de ellos. Y sabía que tenían razón, que cuando pudo verlo y sentirlo a su lado fue cuando estaba a punto de morir. Si quería volver con él, poder contemplarlo una vez más, tendría que tener el valor suficiente para ser engullido por el mar una segunda vez.

Los años habían pasado. Ya no era un niño que sabía demasiado, sino un adulto que podía comandar un barco, hacerse temer por los marineros y pelear mejor que ninguno con la espada. Aún estaba al servicio del mejor que capitán que pudo encontrar, uno que tenía la capacidad siempre de robar el mejor cargamento y la visión de repartirlo por igual entre los afortunados de su tripulación.

-Si supiera lo que ambicionas te lo daría –le dijo el capitán Lestrade sin esperar una respuesta. Sherlock, tercer hijo de familia Holmes, convertido en pirata por una tormenta, era siempre callado, no se quedaba prácticamente con nada de aquello que robaban a los barcos españoles y permanecía por horas mirando la superficie del agua como esperando que algo apareciera.

-No podrías –le respondió con sinceridad porque lo único que quería en la vida era volverlo a ver.

La siguiente vez que lo engulló el agua fue cuando casi naufragan después de un enfrentamiento con dos barcos españoles. Sufrió una herida de espada en el abdomen, cayó al agua y su sangre tiñó de rojo su camino a las profundidades. Antes de perder la consciencia lo vio, había envejecido, no demasiado, pero sus brazos eran ahora más fuertes y cola más larga y potente. Lo tomó deslizando sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas, permitiendo que recargara su cabeza en su hombro al mirarlo era evidente que la preocupación estaba alterando sus facciones.

Hubiera querido decirle que esa muerte era la que quería, verlo una vez más y despedirse del mundo en el que no era bienvenido, en el que sobraba. Su único motivo para mantenerse vivo todos esos años había sido él, su maravilloso ser imposible que lo había salvado y que ahora, terriblemente, sería testigo de su último momento.

Al abrir los ojos le pareció que el otro mundo era muy parecido al del que venía. Estaba en una choza, una hoguera calentaba el ambiente volviéndolo insoportable y los olores de múltiples productos animales poblaban el lugar. Era nauseabundo. Casi en el instante una mujer de piel negra lo tomó por la cara y le sonrió.

-Te quiere demasiado –dijo mientras que con un trapo sucio le tallaba la cara.- Te trajo hasta acá, donde cualquier pudiera haberlo visto, haberlo capturado o simplemente matado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –le preguntó en su inglés siempre perfecto, nunca se había permitido hablar como los demás y por lo mismo siempre era el elegido para hablar con los estirados oficiales de las fragatas y representantes de la ley del rey.

-Este es un refugio, pero el camino es peligroso –dijo al mismo tiempo que tiraba de él para que se sentara. Sintió sus huesos tronar y sus músculos quejarse por el movimiento. La mujer parecía una vieja, delgada y huesuda pero tenía suficiente fuerza para moverlo sin preocupación.- Vendrá más tarde, cuando salga la luna.

Sherlock, tercer hijo de la familia Holmes, pirata por casualidad meteorológica, ahora estaba de nuevo perdido en un lugar desconocido bajo el amparo de una bruja anciana que hablaba como si todo fuera real y él tuviera que esperar simplemente el anochecer para poder volver a verlo. Una vez más, después de tantos años de esperar iba a verlo una vez más y no cuando la muerte lo reclamara.

Caminó por la costa hasta una caleta y cuando el sol se ocultó finalmente la luna comenzó a brillar hasta que su luz iluminó el agua. Estaba ahí, su cabeza saliendo de la superficie, con esos ojos azules en los que se podía concentrar. Sentía que su cerebro se apagaba por primera vez, no tenía necesidad de pensar en nada más, no eran necesarios los conocimientos que tanto se había preocupado por obtener. No importaban sus hermanos, su padre o su madre ausente.

Atrás podían quedar los tesoros, la promesa de riqueza, el placer de saquear y de ganar a los barcos rivales, de verse protegidos por una armada que permitía sus actividades, el obtener el "perdón" real y la promesa de una vida futura tranquila y llena de comodidades. Para un tercer hijo eso sonaba muy bien.

Aunque con la visión de ese tritón acercándose, todo lo demás palidecía. Nunca supo en qué momento él entró al agua, cuando se vio nadando hacía él pensó que era raro mirarlo sin que sus pulmones dolieran o su cuerpo se sintiera aplastado por los litros de líquido sobre él. Sus manos buscaron tocarlo, él se dejó explorar como si fuera un territorio desconocido.

Y lo era, tocar a un ser imposible, de piel fría, de músculos firmes, de ojos hipnóticos. Sentía la firmeza de su cola tocar sus piernas, y el golpeteó del movimiento de su aleta. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, sus rostros quedaron entonces tan cerca que era imposible no pensar en besarlo. Cuando lo hizo supo. No podía hablar, pero todos sus pensamientos se volcaron en él llenando su mente de imágenes que no pensó jamás poder ver.

Era él, desde el momento que cayó al agua siendo un niño, la manera en que lo llevó a la playa y como lo observaba desde la lejanía. Siempre se quedaba cerca de su barco, lo miraba en la cubierta, lo vio aprender, lo vio crecer. Por eso estaba ahí cuando volvió a caer al agua, pero estaba vez no era tan sencillo, estaba herido y perdía mucha sangre. Se arriesgó al llevarlo con la bruja pero era la única manera, nadie más podría salvarlo siendo un caso prácticamente perdido.

Viendo aquellas imágenes supo que había pensado en él todo el tiempo aunque no debería haberlo hecho puesto que él, como el resto de los seres de su clase, se alimentan de la desesperación de los hombres del mar, los llevaba a trágicos destinos y luego atrapan sus almas en el viento de las tormentas. Aunque de vez en cuando, alguno se apiadaba.

Debió dejarlo morir, las dos veces, pero nunca sería capaz. Siempre estaría para él, mirándolo desde la lejanía hasta que bajó la luz de la luna pudiera acercarse y volver a besarlo.

Cuando su capitán apareció, buscando una flota que se había hundido arrastrados por un gran remolino, él sabía que acompañaría a Lestrade al final de la tierra, mientras estuviera en el agua podría verlo, jamás abandonaría el mar, aunque sabía que un día le traería la muerte.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Oficialmente estoy atrasada con los días para mi cumpleaños.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que bueno que si les gustó el ZombieLock y el FrozenLock. Si yo sé que muchos no son fans del género de zombies pero es que yo lo adoro.**_

_**Ahora, no sé si este fue algo así como La Sirenita conoce a Piratas del Caribe, sorry ... y no sé si es más un MermaidLock más que un PirateLock pero bueno, fue lo que salió.**_

_**Comentarios bienvenidos y like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	12. RimLock (EvaLock)

**22 días para mi cumpleaños**

**Día 12: RimLock (EvaLock)**

Todo estaba destrozado, él, su vida, su corazón, el mundo, los demás, el estúpido mecha y sobretodo, su mejor amigo. No, no era eso, no era su mejor amigo, era algo más, era como la mitad de su alma, parte de su corazón, el aire de sus pulmones, la sangre en sus arterias. Lo necesitaba, como nunca pensó, como no quería aceptar, como no quería confrontar porque justo ahora, justo en ese instante, ya no quedaba nada más que su cuerpo deshecho que luchaba por seguir respirando de la manera más estúpida porque no tenía ningún sentido seguir respirando, existiendo, viviendo en un mundo donde él no estaba ni estaría porque uno no regresa de la muerte. Se sumió en lugar oscuro, no quería despertar, ahí, en el vacío estaba bien, donde nadie le pidiera nada, donde no pudiera recordar nada, donde no existía nada sólo él.

_PROYECTO STARCHILD_

La ingeniero en jefe Hooper tenía encomendada una misión en la que nadie quería pensar. La gente opinaba que se debía respetar a alguien tan importante, a alguien que había dado todo por las vidas de millones y que lo único que pidió años atrás era que si bien no podía morir, nunca lo despertaran. Se sentía culpable aunque no había sido su decisión, el supremo canciller había tomado la decisión y ella sólo era la ejecutora. Habían experimentado con su cerebro durante mucho tiempo, se había logrado un avance significativo en el enlace neuronal gracias a él, la conexión era mucho más estable gracias a él y por eso le debía más de lo que nadie podría siquiera pensar.

Y estaba ahí, lista para iniciar la secuencia que lo traería de vuelta, quince años después. Las ondas cerebrales eran inestables, ella tenía cierto temor de lo que pudiera encontrar una vez que él despertara. Había sido tan joven cuando fue reclutado, demasiado joven y por eso había gozado de una plasticidad impensable, se había adaptado al enlace como si fuera un lugar real y no tenía ningún problema para controlar el movimiento del mecha. Era una maravilla, todos los miraban esperanzados, nadie como él y por lo mismo, era tan único que sólo él podía pelear sin ayuda, no había copiloto, su cerebro era tan poderoso que no lo necesitaba.

Todo se realizó con normalidad, los médicos encargados dieron la autorización para despertarlo, poco a poco las funciones vitales se normalizaron y la actividad neuronal dio muestras de salir del sueño profundo. De inmediato lo sujetaron, antes de que abriera los ojos. Hooper recordaba, hace quince años ella tenía casi su misma edad, trece. Recordaba las noticias a la perfección, el mundo entero las recordaba.

La falla en el Pacífico que se suponía cerrada había dejado pasar de nuevo a monstruos mucho más grandes que los que atacaron durante décadas a la humanidad. Los héroes que había logrado la paz en el mundo fueron destruidos y lo único que lograron ganar fue un poco de tiempo. Construyeron mechas gigantescos, que pudieran estar a la par del tamaño de los nuevos monstruos y al principio coordinaron dos, tres o cuatro pilotos para lograr moverlos, pero la variabilidad era muy grande por lo cual comenzaron a buscar a genios, niños que tuvieran una capacidad cerebral mayor.

Y cuando lo encontraron a él tenía una perfecta sincronía y el mecha se movía como si no fuera una maquina. Vivía en Inglaterra y quererlo sacar del país había causado una crisis mundial, lo necesitaban del otro lado del mundo pero no sería tan fácil. El canciller supremo había prohibido la prueba neuronal en su propio hermano, aunque había ordenado que todos los adolescentes entre diez y quince años fueran analizados. Hooper recordaba que había sido afortunada porque en ese tiempo tenía 8 años. Cuando los médicos entraron a la casa del canciller se lo llevaron, a su mejor amigo, en medio de gritos.

_-¡No es nadie especial! ¡Tiene una mente simple! –gritaba sin tratar de ser ofensivo pero queriendo que le creyeran, que lo soltaran y que se fueran. _

_Sin embargo no tenía razón, en la primera prueba se demostró que no era una mente simple, que tenía una capacidad asombrosa para moverse en el enlace, entre su mente y la máquina, sin necesidad de ayuda. Fue incluido en el programa StarChild de inmediato y a pesar de los esfuerzos para frenar su viaje a la base de San Francisco, fue subido al primer avión disponible para iniciar su entrenamiento. _

_-¡Eres estúpido John, estúpido! –le gritó desde un cuarto de mundo de distancia con lágrimas en los ojos. Era hermano de la persona que regía el mundo, que mandaba a todos y no podía obtener una mugrosa autorización para viajar al lado de quien más quería y de quien nunca jamás se habían separado hasta ese momento. Eran casi como hermanos, habían crecido juntos, había descubierto todas y cada una de las cosas juntos y podía jurar que estaba enamorado de él si hubiera podido alguna vez poner en orden esas extrañas descargas hormonales y de neurotransmisores que la gente creía que eran los sentimientos._

_-Sherlock cálmate, no me está pasando nada –dijo John. Estaba sentado en lo que sería su habitación, un simple cuarto, funcional, con nada que significara algo para él. Toda su vida había quedado atrás, allá dónde estaba Sherlock. _

_-¡Pero va a suceder John! –gritó de nuevo con toda la fuerzas de sus pulmones y John no tuvo respuesta porque el sonido del llanto de Sherlock fue demasiado apabullante y lo que necesitaba hacer era estar a su lado y abrazarlo porque escucharlo sufrir de esa manera era algo imposible.- John te van a subir a una de esas cosas y morirás como han muerto todos._

_-¡No! –gritó con toda su alma John pero dentro de si sabía que lo había llevado hasta allá por esa razón, para defender al mundo, para evitar el final. Aun a costa de su propia vida, como había pasado antes, una y otra vez. Los pilotos no valían mucho, los mechas en cambio, eran invaluables. Y sin embargo no iba a renunciar, no iba a caer en la desesperación, toda su existencia era un conjunto de perdidas que se habían acumulado hasta volverse insoportables. Y lo que le quedaba era él, Sherlock, su todo. _

_-John … -fue lo último que escuchó antes que la llamada se cortara por exceso de tiempo de la conexión. Se sentía terrible, todo estaba mal, todo era como no quería que fuera y por primera vez en su vida iba a dormir solo._

Hooper trató de hablar con él durante el viaje pero fue en vano. Se encontraba sumido en un silencio sepulcral y la mirada estaba perdida en la ventanilla del helicóptero, el mar embravecido debajo de ellos y la lluvia cayendo casi como si fuera un huracán. Hubiera querido distraerse con la platica, no pensar en lo frágil que parecía todo aquello y como su vida podía terminar si se estrellaban contra la masa de agua. Nunca los encontrarían.

Los días pasaron, no obtenían ningún tipo de respuesta de él y Hooper intentaba por todos los medios posibles lograr una sincronización pero simplemente era imposible. Lo sabía, era lo obvio, qué más podía esperar si años atrás quedo por completo roto, no sólo las heridas de su cuerpo, sino la incapacidad mental que conllevo la muerte de Sherlock.

_-¿Te quedarás? –preguntó John después de largos minutos en los que no hizo más que abrazarlo como si fuera un sueño que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento._

_-Sí –respondió Sherlock quien de igual manera lo abrazaba sin poder controlar la fuerza con que apretaban sus brazos. Un año, un largo año había pasado desde el día en que lo llevaron lejos hasta que por fin consiguió descifrar las ecuaciones para la destrucción de la conexión entre los mundos, el de los humanos y el de los kaijus. Era cuestión de sincronizar con una frecuencia, programar el tiempo y esperar una ventana de oportunidad, todo debía ser planeado a cabalidad. _

_-Te extrañé demasiado –John estaba de repente abrazándolo de una manera diferente, en su mente no dejaba de aparecer una especie de advertencia, eran tan jóvenes, no se suponía que esto pasara. Pero la realización de que el mañana era un lugar totalmente opcional hizo que Sherlock dejara que sus manos exploraran, tocaran y buscaran algo que estaba ahí, que siempre había estado. Lo besó y no fue nada más que eso porque lo único que de verdad querían eran estar cerca y no tener que alejarse jamás._

-John –dijo una voz que no conocía, el mundo estaba lleno de voces que no conocía. Querían volverlo a sincronizar, que caminara por los recovecos de su mente y lo encontrara de nuevo, que viera sus ojos imposibles y su sonrisa exclusiva, esa que nadie más veía. Por lo tanto se negaba, no iba a cooperar por más que se lo rogaran porque no iba a soportarlo y no tenía siquiera la fuerza para imaginarlo.

De nuevo él, de nuevo la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de él y la felicidad que experimentaron cuando cumplieron quince años y todo parecía perfecto porque los kaijus seguían viniendo y sin embargo no importaba el lugar donde aparecieran, él o alguno de los otros chicos los podían detenerlos. Era fácil, era rutinario, y por la noche regresaba a donde estaba él, Sherlock, perpetuamente concentrado en sus números, corrigiendo la secuencia de aproximación para destruir el vínculo entre los mundos. Al verlo, todo desaparecía, John se volvía su centro, su único objetivo y no podía alejar sus ojos de él.

-John –le voz de la mujer, esa que escuchó al despertar, lo llamaba y él podía hacer muy poco por negarse a escucharla.- Hay sincronización John, deberías intentar moverte un poco.

Pero no quería, no podía abrir los ojos porque ahí estaba él, asustado, llorando porque maldita sea ese día en particular las cosas no salieron bien y el kaiju explotaba todas sus debilidades y lo único que podía pensar era en protegerlo y lo demás no importaba aunque era su responsabilidad. Cuando el kaiju cayó sobre la ciudad sabía que debía detenerlo, todos estaría en refugios, él estaba en la base, con sus números, estaría bien.

_-¡Regresa! –gritó Lestrade a través de su comunicador.- Es un ataque doble, está destruyendo la base._

_Y entonces su voz desapareció, un horrible chirrido invadió su mente y durante un segundo sólo pudo ver estática, el enlace entre la base y él era una manera de estabilizarse, de darle un sentido a su ser mientras estaba dentro de su mecha y ahora no estaba y sintió todo el terror que era capaz de sentir sin enloquecer y tan sólo ver el kaiju frente a él y la base reducida a escombros detrás, supo que iba a enloquecer._

_Todo estaba mal, el cuerpo del kaiju en pequeños pedazos esparcidos por kilómetros, había dejado a su mecha tirado, era un amasijo de metal altamente espacializado que había usado hasta casi convertirlo en una cosa inservible. Todos estaban muertos pero él quería verlo, quería encontrarlo y cuando lo hizo parecía que se habían roto todos sus huesos y a duras penas su rostro podía calificarse como eso, sus ojos estaban abiertos y todo lo demás era irreconocible. _

_Cuando los helicópteros llegaron el supremo canciller ordenó que los cuerpos fueran recolectados, se les daría un funeral de honor. Y al no lo dejaron morirse como quería, había respuestas que se necesitaban obtener, por ejemplo la manera en que logró seguir manejando su mecha sin soporte vital, energía o sincronización. Dormir, en un lugar donde no hubiera sueños y no pudiera recordar nada._

-John, hay sincronización –dijo de nuevo la voz de la mujer y por un segundo entró al enlace y por supuesto ahí estaba él, en sus recuerdos exageradamente vívidos y se maravilló de lo hermoso que había sido.

-¡No puedo! –dijo John y cerró su mente y volvió a concentrarse en la nada como cuando estaba dormido, silencio, olvidando todo lo que había a su alrededor y sobretodo, olvidando que él ya no existía, que había muerto porque él no fue lo suficientemente bueno.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. Me super atrasé, perdón, tuve demasiado trabajo y un cansancio extremo. Hace una semana volví a ver Evangelion en el cine (bueno, primera vez en el cine) y recordé que mi primer trauma sobre un amor exageradamente trágico que jamás tuvo una oportunidad para ser algo fue Shinji y Kaworu. Recuerdo que cuando aparece Kaworu para mi fue "por fin alguien quiere a Shinji" y lo demás no me importaba (que si los Evas, los ángeles, NERV, SEELE, bla bla bla), yo quería ver a Shinji sonreír sin que al segundo siguiente algo horrible pasara y baaaam! Creo que si ya me había recuperado de la muerte de Kaworu me volví a traumar hace una semana. **_

_**Y por eso esto acabo siendo una mezcla de ambos. Sin connotaciones angelicales, los kaijus son monstruos y los jaegers son mechas, robots gigantes y ya. Pero al final John acabó siendo Shinji y Sherlock Kaworu. Lo siento.**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, los adoro.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_

_**Y, si alguien llevó la cuenta, mañana es mi cumpleaños pero debo muchas historias así que seguiré porque aun tengo un HannibaLock y un ShakespeareLock o algo así lo llamaré xDDD**_


	13. HannibalLock

**22 días para mi cumpleaños (aunque ya fue)**

**Día 13: HannibalLock**

No podía respirar. Era definitivo, sentía una falta de oxígeno y sus neuronas debían estar muriendo, era la única explicación. Elevada concentración de CO2 en la sangre, seguro un envenenamiento, podría tal vez rastrear la fuente. Alguna fuga, algo que pudiera ubicarse con facilidad si hacia una pequeña investigación. Curiosa coincidencia que los síntomas iniciaban cuando se paraba fuera del 221-B de la calle Baker y empeoraban cuando acercaba su mano a la manija. Pero lo peor, es que se volvían intolerables cuando subía los escalones hasta la sala y de verdad que no podía ni siquiera mantenerse coherente cuando veía a sus padres, sentados, en su silla y su sillón, como desde hace años.

-¡Hamish! –la voz de su papá lo recibía y todo parecía normal, pero su cerebro estaba bloqueado, no podía pensar, todo estaba en blanco y un terrible pánico lo dominaba porque sabía que en el segundo en que su padre volteara y lo mirara entonces todo estaría expuesto y…. ahora comprendía la necesidad de la muerte neuronal, porque no podía permitir que lo dedujera antes de hablar de verdad con ellos.

-Papá –dijo y abrazó con fuerza al hombre más pequeño que él, ahora tenía el cabello blanco y las arrugas de su rostro lo hacían ver más viejo de que de verdad era y sin embargo, cada que miraba esa sonrisa, o esas bolsas en sus párpados inferiores, veía los años de cuidado y amor que le había brindado. Demonios, de verdad odiaba deducir, pero el ligero temblor en la mano izquierda de su papá le decía que no se había tomado su medicina y las arrugas en los pantalones, junto con la pequeña quemadura en la tela, que de nuevo había querido planchar cuando no lo tenía permitido. Su papá tenía sesenta y ocho años y estaba esperando una cirugía de cataratas que se llevaría a cabo en tres meses.

-Hamish –dijo su padre levantándose del sillón, dejando el periódico de lado. El pánico regresaba a su cuerpo. Era maravilloso como su padre conservaba muchas cualidades de su juventud, tenía sesenta y seis años pero seguía siendo extraordinariamente ágil y flexible, podía correr mucho mejor que los jóvenes y a pesar de las arrugas y los mechones blancos de su cabello, era difícil verlo como alguien mayor. Para su inmensa fortuna, no tenía ninguna enfermedad y su mente era tan incisiva como siempre, nada parecía interponerse entre él y lo que quería y sabía que Hamish había intentado irlos a ver en dos ocasiones previas y no había siquiera llegado a la puerta de la calle, en otra ocasión entró y de inmediato salió corriendo, dejando a su papá con la duda de si había entrado alguien o no. Y una última vez llegó, se sentó con ellos a la mesa y luego fingió dolor de estómago y se fue.

-Padre –dijo y de inmediato bloqueó todo lo demás. Había vestido con ropa del fondo de su clóset, unos jeans que llevaba sin usar como un año y una camisa de manga corta de color azul que le quedaba un poco grande, los tenis eran nuevos, los había comprado un día antes, no se peinó después de bañarse, había usado el shampoo y el gel de baño que había usado toda la vida, la barba de dos días era algo usual en él y los lentes de montura azul habían sido un regalo de su papá. No había nada fuera de lo normal. Había tomado la precaución de dormir esa noche en su casa, en su cama, solo. Había cambiado las sábanas antes de acostarse para que no conservaran ningún olor y su almohada la guardaba cuando tenía compañía para que no se impregnara de nada que pudiera detectar.

¿Pero por qué tenía tanto cuidado?

-¿Cómo te tratan la residencia? –preguntó con una sonrisa su papá. John Hamish Watson, ex soldado, médico retirado, pasaban varias semanas al año en el departamento de la calle Baker porque él extrañaba Londres pero veía que cada vez le hacía menos bien el estar en la ciudad. Lo debía convencer que después de la cirugía se quedaran establecidos en Sussex, Rye era un pueblecillo no demasiado lejos de la costa donde podría descansar y… -Hamish, ¿cómo te tratan en la residencia?

Demonios, estaba divagando.

-Bien, todo bien –respondió algo forzado, lo cual le ganó una mirada interrogante por parte de su padre. Sherlock Holmes, detective retirado, había tomado su último caso diez años antes, cuando la visión de su papá comenzaba a ser lo suficientemente borrosa como para que no lo pudiera acompañar a ninguna escena del crimen y además, estaba el hecho del Parkinson de John, que hasta ahora estaba controlado con medicamento. Pero retirarse de los crímenes de Scotland Yard era una cosa, retirarse del hecho de exponer la vida de sus familiares y conocidos, era otra. Hamish sabía lo que estaba viendo su padre. Ojeras, la residencia le estaba causando un estrés tremendo, eso también se notaría en muchas otras cosas, como su ropa usual, plagada de arrugas, sus batas con manchas, sus libros subrayados obsesivamente; pero lo que ahora veía su padre era sus uñas. Demonios, debía dejar de morderlas.

-¿Cómo está Nadia? –preguntó su papá. Como estaba volteado concentrado en la tetera no notó la mirada de terror que tuvo que ocultar en menos de tres segundos. Nadia, no podía creer que olvidara decirles a sus padres que rompió con ella seis meses atrás. Seis meses. A penas había comenzado la residencia y ella estaba ahora trabajando en una clínica de medicina familiar, casi no se veían y él pensó que sería lo mejor. Ella comenzaba a decir cosas raras, como que irse a vivir juntos podría ser buena idea o que una familia antes de los treinta era lo de hoy. ¿Hijos? Ay no, no quería ni imaginarlo, otro niño con los genes Holmes, seguramente le auguraba mucha felicidad decodificando el mundo y a los demás y siendo incapaz de pasar por alto hasta las cosas más inservibles. El problema de Hamish había sido que si bien su padre podía borrar lo insignificante, él le daba una carga emocional a todos los datos recolectados, su mente se llenaba de ruido y había tenido crisis de migraña desde los cinco años.

-John, nuestro hijo no ve a Nadia desde hace seis meses, ¿por qué le preguntas por ella? –dijo su padre. Siempre tan listo, era obvio que nunca le gustó Nadia, cuando se la presentó le dedicó cuatro palabras "ahí está la salida". Se hizo un drama monumental pero Hamish entendía, sabía que Nadia lo quería para casarse bien. Cada que él decía su apellido Watson-Holmes, todo mundo lo relacionaba inmediatamente con el detective y su blogger, le preguntaban toda clase de información que él nunca gustaba de compartir. Así que a ella le llamó la atención la fama, era obvio, y creía que podía amarrarlo lo más pronto posible. Aunque pasaron dos años y ella se desesperaba cada vez más y él quería huir. Así que su padre tenía razón, no valía la pena.

-¿De verdad? Es una chica maravillosa Hamish –dijo su papá casi en un susurro mientras su padre negaba con la cabeza en un gesto cómplice con su hijo.- ¿Ves a alguien más?

La pregunta temida.

Las veces que había salido corriendo para evitar ver a sus padres había sido por eso. Porque de hecho si veía a alguien más, era una relación de… seis meses, fue la primera persona que conoció al entrar a la residencia. Estaba en el Bethlem, una institución de la psiquiatría y había entrado porque era muy bueno, no porque fuera William Hamish Watson-Holmes y tuviera entre sus cartas de referencia al gobierno británico, su tío Mycroft (quien por cierto debería jubilarse un día de estos). Al pisar el hospital, le dio un ataque de pánico. Veía todo de todos, era horrible, su padre había tratado de enseñarle a bloquear el flujo de información pero a veces le era imposible, sobre todo cuando llegaba a un lugar nuevo. Por eso corrió al baño y se quedó viendo su reflejo en el espejo durante unos buenos diez minutos, por fortuna había llegado temprano por lo que no tuvo problema. Abrió la puerta y como llevaba la mirada baja, chocó de frente con una persona, lo único que pudo ver fue que llevaba bata blanca igual que él.

-Hamish –dijo su papá. Sabía que la mente de su hijo divagaba, por eso había considerado extraño la elección de su residencia, psiquiatría, pero siempre lo apoyaría, hiciera lo que hiciera.

-Ah sí… -dudó un poco en como continuar. Tenía que decirles, aunque se le hacía todo muy surreal a él. Se suponía que le gustaban las mujeres, había tenido más novias de las que podía recordar y su relación más larga había sido Nadia. Algunas no estaba seguro de que hubieran sido novias formales o amigas muy cariñosas, de verdad los genes de su padre le habían ganado multitud de admiradoras y su aire de nerd perdido en sus pensamientos hacían que lo consideraran tierno y adorable. Pero fue cosa de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con qué no podía dejar de ver el rostro del hombre frente a él. Alguna vez le preguntó a su papá cómo fue esa primera vez cuando conoció a su padre y lo que le explicó, de una conexión instantánea, de sentir que confiaba en él por el mero hecho de hacerlo y que lo seguiría hasta el fin de la tierra si se lo pidiera, sólo lo había sentido en ese momento, con ese médico con el que había chocado afuera del baño.

-Hamish –ahora fue turno de su padre. Bueno eso era cosa de toda la vida, siempre habían tenido que regresarlo a la realidad porque el mundo en su mente le proveía de imágenes, recuerdos, sonidos y podía desconectarse por días. De pequeño, un día su papá tuvo que ir a cuidar a su tía Harry después de una cirugía y los dejó solos por tres días. Su padre experimentó con el tiempo que podía dejarlo desconectado sin que necesitara otra cosa, tenía cuatro años y sólo tuvo que moverlo para orinar y proveerlo de agua para que no se deshidratara. Cuando su papá llegó montó en cólera y casi fue una causal de divorcio.

-Bueno, pues, justamente es el motivo de mi visita, quería invitarlos a cenar para que conocieran a la persona con la que he estado saliendo –dijo aunque le costó mucho trabajo. Cuando terminó de hablar tenía los ojos azules y llenos de felicidad de su papá encima y los ojos azul-gris-verde-dorado de su padre interrogándolo. Y sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de ambos. John Watson, a pesar de su obvia realidad, esperaba una mujer, una linda enfermera (tan clásico en él) que en un futuro le proporcionara un adorable nietecito para que pudiera llevarlo a pasear entre las colmenas de la casa de Sussex. Aunque claro eso era culpa de Hamish que había salido con mujeres toda la vida porque pensaba que era lo que debía hacer hasta ese día afuera del baño. Por el otro lado, su padre, Sherlock Holmes estaba empezando a comprender que tanta dificultad para anunciar algo tan "normal" tenía un trasfondo más complejo. En el pasado, había llegado con una novia por semana. "Hola papás, ella es… Carla, Sharon, Mikaela, Adrianne, Lisa, Sheila, Gwen, Rose", y el más largo etcétera que alguien podría imaginar para un hombre de 25 años que tuvo su primera "novia" a los 5 años en el kínder.

-Es algo formal ¿verdad? ¿Va en serio con ella? –preguntó su papá mientras tomaba asiento en la silla al lado de su padre, con gran cariño tomó la mano de él y entrelazó sus dedos.

-¿Ella John? ¿Por qué crees que es una ella? –dijo su padre dando en el clavo. Ambos lo miraron esperando una respuesta y pues tenía que darles una respuesta.

-Padre tiene razón, de hecho es psiquiatra en el Behtlem conmigo, es mi médico adscrito, de hecho es jefe de servicio y… -había dicho todo lo anterior en su típica verborrea, cuando algo lo estresaba demasiado hablaba casi escupiendo las palabras. Su papá se levantó para tranquilizarlo, era verdad que su hijo tenía muchas manías raras, pero era incapaz de considerarlo raro por ellas, era simplemente muy Holmes en ciertas ocasiones.

-Calma Hamish, está bien, sólo pensé que era una mujer porque siempre has tenido novias –dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo que de inmediato sintió la tranquilidad de su papá, había sido así toda la vida, se acumulaba el estrés, explotaba y su papá le devolvía la paz.

-Mañana, tu turno termina a las 5, coincide con el de tu médico adscrito, curiosamente. Nos veremos fuera del Bethlem para ir a cenar a un lugar de mi elección. –dijo su padre muy serio.

-Sí, eso está bien –consiguió articular Hamish antes de levantarse, quiso considerar eso como un triunfo y salir corriendo del lugar. Le dio un beso en la frente a su papá y uno en la mejilla a su padre pero antes de lograr cruzar la puerta se detuvo.- Una cosa más, no es por nada en especial pero en hospital siempre me han conocido como Will, ¿podrían evitar decirme Hamish?

-¡Claro! –dijo su papá quién según sabía se había negado a ponerle su segundo nombre a su hijo pero su padre se había aferrado a esa decisión. Una elevación de ceja fue lo único que obtuvo de su padre.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu novio? –preguntó como si no fuera nada especial su padre y a Hamish se le atoraron un poquito las palabras.

-Hannibal.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

_**Bueno pues ya fue mi cumple pero eso no importa, quedan 9 historias para desarrollar y les quiero comunicar que gracias a comentarios, aquí y en los grupos de Facebook, hay dos historias que se van a un fanfic largo: WereLock y AustenLock.**_

_**Pero eso no significa que no haría las otras, como el VampireLock por ejemplo jejeje. Así que díganme porqué les gusta una historia y podrían convencerme en escribirla completa jejeje.**_

_**Ahora, confieso que en mi vida he visto Hannibal, esto lo hice porque hay unas imágenes de la evolución de Hamish onde alguien lo confunde con Will Graham de Hannibal y fue cómo me inspiré jejejeje. Espero que no haya quedado mal.**_

_**Bueno, comentarios bienvenidos, se los agradezco con el corazón.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	14. SoulMateLock

**22 días para mi cumpleaños**

**Día 14: SoulMateLock**

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y sentía que su corazón se desgarraba. Se suponía que ese día sería un día que siempre recordaría como uno de los más felices de su vida, pero en vez de eso tenía una sensación de pérdida y soledad como nunca antes. Su madre lo consolaba, o más bien llevaba horas tratando de consolarlo, pero era demasiado difícil, dejaba de llorar y volvía a empezar unos minutos después.

Tenía ocho años y sabía que aquello no podía estar bien, era extraño y diferente a lo que normalmente debía de suceder y por lo mismo, le traería dolor y frustración. Aunque no lo comprendía a cabalidad, sentía que el nombre en su muñeca, que parecía un tatuaje pero que no lo era, sería la causa de su eterna desesperación. Porque en lugar de que apareciera en su muñeca, el nombre de su alma gemela, como en el caso de su padre que decía "Ella", en la piel debajo de su mano derecha estaba escrito "William".

* * *

-Se equivocaron –le anunció a su hermana Harriet, ella no se dignó a levantar la mirada y siguió concentrada en su tarea, llevaba cinco páginas a mano de un ensayo muy aburrido sobre una película muy aburrida.- Se equivocaron Harry.

-¿Quién se equivocó? –preguntó al fin al notar que su hermano no se iba y la miraba totalmente desolado.

-El destino, está equivocado –respondió y Harriet por fin lo miró. Tenía los párpados hinchados y los ojos rojos.

-Déjalo ya John, le estás dando demasiada importancia –su hermana trató de volver a su tarea pero su hermano se quedó en el mismo lugar con la misma expresión.- John ya pasó un mes, tienes que detener el drama.

-Nuestras marcas están al revés –dijo después de varios minutos de silencio donde sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la pluma de Harriet.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó un poco más curiosa de lo que quería evidenciar.

-Tu marca dice Clara y la mía William, es simple, están al revés –dijo y Harriet dejó caer la pluma. Cerró los ojos, debía recordar que su hermano tenía ocho años y veía las cosas de manera diferente. Ella, por el contrario, tenía trece años y su punto de vista había cambiado recientemente.

-John, no pienses en esto durante algún tiempo, algún día entenderás porqué dice William –respondió ella y John volvió a derramar lágrimas. Harriet lo entendía, recordaba el año en que su marca apareció, la mayoría de sus compañeras de escuela presumían su recién descubierto nombre de lo que sería su alma gemela. Se leían varios Robert, algunos Mark, otros Richard y demás nombres similares. Pero en la muñeca de Harriet decía Clara y ella quería morirse porque todos se burlaban, la llamaban por nombres desagradables y la excluían de cualquier actividad. Para su buena suerte no conocía a ninguna Clara en esos tiempos y agradecía que así fuera.

-Yo no quiero casarme con un hombre –dijo terminantemente John y Harriet lo comprendía de igual manera, ella no había querido casarse con una mujer… al principio, ahora la cosas eran diferentes. Sin embargo sentía que su hermano aun era muy joven para entender y que necesitaba tiempo, simplemente era eso.

-John, el amor se expresa en formas diferentes, no sólo como te han enseñado mamá y papá.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un buen tiempo hasta que John decidió que estaba cansado y que se iba a dormir temprano. Harriet terminó el ensayo cerca de las 9 de la noche, casi al mismo momento en que sonaba el teléfono.

-Hola –escuchó la linda voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

-Hola Clara, ¿acabaste el ensayo?

* * *

Durante años había ocultado el nombre en su muñeca, negándolo al extremo, diciendo que pertenecía a esa minoría que jamás encontraban a un alma gemela. Había conocido a unos cuantos hombres llamados William pero nada había pasado, no existió esa sensación de pertenencia, de lo que la gente llamaba "amor a primera vista", pero que era mucho más, encontrar a un alma gemela era como encontrar a una parte de ti que llevara largo tiempo perdida.

Y más ahora que había conocido a la única persona en el mundo que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido y que provocaba una serie de reacciones que no podía explicar. Era obvio que había sido "a primera vista", lo cual lo conflictuaba, cuando entró al laboratorio de St. Barts en compañía de su amigo Mike para encontrar a ese sociópata altamente funcional, deseo que su nombre fuera William. Porque se suponía que así debía ser ¿no? Había sentido todo lo que su hermana había descrito tantos años atrás, la sensación de bienestar recorriéndolo, la necesidad de lanzarse a su brazos, la imposibilidad de separar sus ojos de él.

Cuando escuchó que su nombre era Sherlock Holmes sintió que su mundo estaba de cabeza. Aun así no concebía su vida sin él, aunque lo acaba de conocer no quería jamás separarse de su lado. Contra toda predicción acabó viviendo con él, compartiendo su vida, su trabajo, sus días. Como siempre, salía con chicas que habían pasado por episodios traumáticos, como el ver los nombres en sus muñecas desaparecer, lo cual evidenciaba que sus almas gemelas habían muerto.

Y no podía negar que se divertía, pero era sólo eso, para pasar el rato, y siempre terminaba por comprender que las relaciones vacías no solían traer mucha felicidad. Y al final volvía con Sherlock, sólo en su compañía se sentía completo. Además, no corría ningún riesgo, de que un día se abandonaran, ya que John no buscaba más a ese William y Sherlock no tenía ningún nombre escrito en su muñeca.

-Ya no lo estás buscando –le dijo en una de aquellas tardes sin nada que hacer dónde las horas pasaban tranquilas a base de tazas de té y galletas.

-¿A quién no busco? –preguntó John distraído, tenía puesta su concentración en las noticias del periódico, aunque no había nada bueno en realidad.

-A tu alma gemela –aclaró Sherlock después de un buen rato de silencio. John despegó la mirada del las letras y se encontró con los ojos intensos y curiosos de su compañero de departamento.

-No, no lo hago –dijo simplemente. Era cierto y claro no tenía la menor importancia si no lo buscaba. De hecho, en teoría, al ser almas gemelas no tenían que buscarse para encontrarse, aunque la variabilidad era demasiado grande, cabía la posibilidad de que se encontraran separados por miles de kilómetros.

* * *

No siempre fue miel sobre hojuelas, la verdad es que cuando conocieron a Irene por un momento pensó que encontraría el nombre de la Mujer en la muñeca de Sherlock y eso lo hacía sentir de tal manera que fue un milagro que pudiera controlarse. Aquel tiempo lo hicieron recordar lo que fueron los primeros años con el nombre de William en su muñeca, con esas letras negras que parecían resaltar a pesar de que las cubría con mangas largas. Había sufrido por culpa de esas letras, lo había llamada de tan diversas maneras, lo habían golpeado, lo había denigrado.

Hasta que comenzó a cubrirlo y a fingir que jamás había habido un nombre y que una de esas personas que van por la vida sin alguien a su lado.

Y sin embargo tenía una persona a su lado, que a veces lo insultaba o lo hería, como cuando dijo que no tenía amigos y por supuesto que John entendió que él no lo era. Había dolido de una manera extraña, como si le hubiera roto el corazón y la marca en su muñeca comenzó a picar y tuvo que abrir puño de su camisa para mirarla. Estaba roja y se veía inflamada y comenzó a rascarla hasta que dolió. Sabía que esas cosas pasaban, pero era extraño que viniera y le pasara justo ahora. Sherlock había negado su relación con él, no era su amigo, era sólo alguien que lo ayudaba o lo acompañaba y nada más.

Pero si sólo era eso, su ilusión de significar algo más para Sherlock ¿entonces por qué su marca dolía de esa manera, cómo si su alma gemela hubiera roto su vínculo? Eso no existía, no tenía una alma gemela, primera porque no la quería si tenía que ser alguien llamado Wiliam y segundo porque prefería que fuera Sherlock y eso no era posible. Uno no va y escoge a esa persona especial, todo dependían de la decisión aleatoria del destino. Pero cuando el destino fallaba era difícil, muy difícil.

* * *

Perderlo fue terrible.

Perderlo fue casi desear morir.

Perderlo fue darse cuenta de que de verdad no era su alma gemela porque si lo hubiera sido en el instante en que él hubiera dejado de existir, el corazón de John se habría detenido.

Aunque de hecho fue así.

Su corazón dejo de latir, vivía por inercia, porque debía seguir adelante porque llevaba en la muñeca el nombre de otra persona y si acaba con su vida, esa persona tendría un destino horrible. Morir en un accidente era una cosa, había tantas personas sin un nombre en la muñeca porque nunca llegaron a conocer a su alma gemela puesto que algo imposible de controlar se había atravesado en el camino. Morir por la propia mano significaba que la persona no quería encontrar a su alma gemela, que no le interesaba. Por lo tanto, era una ruptura tan dolorosa que muchas veces ocasionaba la muerte instantánea de la otra persona.

John no podía ser culpable de eso.

La vida no era la misma. Mary lo ayudó, le debía tanto. Pero no era lo mismo, era casi como un salvavidas al cual aferrarse para no rendirse. A veces la marca en su muñeca dolía, horriblemente. Los expertos decían que cuando esto sucedía era porque tu alma gemela estaba en peligro de muerte o con un dolor más allá de lo tolerable. Se volvía a preguntar por las veces que había sucedido esto antes de conocer a Sherlock, cuando el dolor físico que él sentía a raíz de un vínculo que aunque no estaba completo, no podía negar que existía. Después, el tiempo al lado de él, había sido el único en que no sintió nada a través de ese vínculo, con excepción de la vez en que creyó que no significaba nada para él.

Le dio mil vueltas a ese hecho.

Pero la verdad es que Sherlock estaba muerto, después de dos años creía ya haberlo aceptado y estaba listo para empezar una nueva vida con Mary, alguien como él, con una marca que se había borrado casi en su totalidad, lo cual evidenciaba que su alma gemela tenía alguna clase de enfermedad terminal y que estaba a punto de morir. No iba a sufrir puesto que nunca se conocieron por lo tanto, no había impedimento para que ellos se casaran.

Hasta que su milagro se cumplió, lo único que quería en la vida.

* * *

Nadie podría culparlo por tener miedo.

Por ir a la segura.

Por elegir una relación "normal" con Mary en vez de saltar a los brazos de Sherlock.

Sólo él se culpaba. Por no poder elegir lo que quería su corazón aunque su estúpida muñeca dijera William y durante años su educación y la sociedad lo empujaran a buscar a una mujer con la que llenar el vacío. Esa mujer era Mary.

Aunque como había sido siempre en su vida, las cosas no era como debían ser.

Debió haberlo escogido, haber sido sincero, no tener miedo. Pero al final habría pasado lo mismo, lo habría perdido por un mal cálculo y aunque dijera lo contrario, que sólo tardaría 6 meses en aquella misión, sentía que estaría en peligro de muerte tan inminente que sería difícil evitarlo. Por lo mismo, su marca picaba, de una manera horrenda, como nunca, como si tratara de avisarle algo y John sentía ganas de arrancársela porque era lo más desesperante que hubiera sentido en su vida.

Y entonces lo dijo.

Lo que siempre supo, pero pensaba que no era necesario averiguar. Porque de verdad lo sabía, el tiempo horrible que pasó antes de conocerlo y después de creer perderlo; la manera en que se sintió al estar a su lado después de años de soledad y cómo había querido matarlo al saber que todo había sido un engaño, su muerte y los años sufriendo por su causa.

Y cuando lo dijo fue una revelación tremenda.

Era cierto, todo esta tiempo las señales habían sido correctas.

-William Sherlock Scott Holmes –dijo y John sintió que no podía respirar. Todo ese tiempo y sin embargo, no saberlo lo había protegido puesto que de otra manera al saltar de St. Barts lo habría condenado, porque no habría creído a sus ojos, que su marca estaba bien y no borrada y que su corazón no se había detenido. Habría escogido creer en los hechos "reales", en el funeral y la tumba y seguramente lo habría acompañado a la brevedad.

-¿Perdón? –dijo, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado o no saber la razón de que finalmente ahora, después de tanto, le dijera su nombre completo. Era cierto entonces, esa misión de seis meses a donde se dirigía, no tenía retorno.

* * *

Estaba en las escaleras del avión y John parado junto a Mary, esperando que los segundos que faltaban para que cerraran la puerta y se prepara para tomar pista y entonces partir de verdad.

De verdad.

Debía haber una razón que explicara la aparente necesidad de Sherlock para que él permaneciera con Mary cuando su primer impulso había sido sacarla de su vida. Le había disparado a su alma gemela, por lo menos de su parte, pues estaba seguro de que la muñeca de Sherlock estaba tan vacía como siempre. El sentimiento estaba probando ser difícil de tolerar, parado ahí al lado de una mujer que sin pensarlo dos veces casi logra desaparecer del mundo al ser más maravilloso que hubiera conocido. Tal vez su mente jamás había trabajado tan rápido. En parte recordando el momento en que ella le disparó a Sherlock, la manera en que sintió que todo su ser se desgarraba y que sólo se mantuvo en pie por su entrenamiento militar.

Había una razón por la cual Sherlock no quería ningún vínculo con él, porqué a pesar de saber que era William el nombre de su muñeca jamás había hecho nada al respecto. Lo sabía, porque había visto su muñeca una y otra vez con la letras destacando como si fuera un letrero luminoso y entonces, John creyó que esas veces que pensó imaginar los ojos de Sherlock abrirse y sus pupilas dilatarse, no habían sido producto de su imaginación.

Sherlock no quería un vínculo con él. Lo estaba protegiendo, como lo había hecho al saltar de la azotea o a dispararle a Magnussen.

Pero no quería que lo protegiera, quería estar a su lado y ayudarlo y protegerlo también. Y si se quedaba con Mary fallaría y cuando él muriera de verdad cabía la posibilidad de que John no lo soportara, porque no tenía idea de la clase de sentimientos que se originarían al ver la marca de su muñeca desaparecer.

¿Entonces por qué se lo había dicho? Ahora sabía que Sherlock era William, ¿por qué justo ahora?

¿Y si había una razón simple, sencilla y totalmente egoísta para hacerlo?

¿Y si quería que John finalmente lo eligiera a él?

Volteó a ver a Mary, quien le dedicó una sonrisa. Habían pasado tantas cosas, un año de conocerse, una boda, un embarazo que no llegó a ningún lado como era algo de esperarse en una mujer de su edad y finalmente esto. No podía engañarse más, la respuesta estaba ahí, al alcance de su mano si se decidía a tomarla.

-¡Esperen! –gritó justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara lo cual le ganó una mirada extraña de Mycroft. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa y entró en el pequeño jet. Obviamente lo abrupto del momento provocó que Sherlock no estuviera preparado para lo que sucedía, lo cual era de por si algo demasiado fuera de lugar. John tomó con rapidez su mano derecha, estaba seguro de que estaría ahí, él había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo o simplemente había aparecido de repente, en algún momento y jamás lo había confesado. No opuso resistencia cuando John abrió el puño de su camisa y dio la vuelta a su mano, sus dedos recorrieron las seis letras de su nombre. Claro, el destino no se los había puesto fácil. En su muñeca decía William, un nombre común en vez de Sherlock, un nombre único. Y en la muñeca de Sherlock decía Hamish, un nombre que jamás usaba pues no le gustaba.

Se rió de buena gana porque aquello era ridículo y al mismo tiempo, hermoso.

-John, no es una buena idea –dijo y el resumen de todo, él no creía que era una buena idea pero de todos modos lo había dicho, su nombre completo. Ahora comprendía la insistencia que tuvo para averiguar su segundo nombre, debió de ser el tiempo en que apareció su marca y a pesar de que no era una buena idea, quería saber si era John su alma gemela.

-No me importa si lo es o no –la voz de John sonaba extraña, era una combinación entre una risa contenida y el llanto a punto de explotar. Fue entonces que lo besó y el vínculo que ninguno de los dos había buscado ni fomentado terminó de formarse, uno que ya no serían capaz de disolver y que era más fuerte que cualquier matrimonio realizado entre dos personas que no fueran almas gemelas.

El avión jamás despegó y si bien el mensaje de Moriarty fue bastante inesperado, lo que más importaba para ambos en aquellos momentos era que por primera vez en sus vidas se sentían completos.

-William Hamish –dijo finalmente John, dejando de besar esos labios que lo habían hechizado por meses y meses. Sherlock lo miró de manera interrogante. John se rió.- Es un buen nombre para un bebé, para cuando lo necesitemos.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, aunque ya ni sea febrero jajajaja.**_

_**No importa, vamos en la historia 14 y está vez fue por un prompt sugerido por Dana Leañoz en el grupo de Facebook Sherlock Holmes BBC Slash UNCENSORED, el cual me apropié, espero que lo pueda leer y espero que sea de su agrado jejeje.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo por todos los comentarios, follows y a los que lo han marcado como favorito, de verdad, no tengo manera de agradecerles.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


End file.
